Aaron & Jackson: Six Years Later - 1918
by Dayne Dinning
Summary: *Follows on from Aaron & Jackson: 1912* Is time a healer? Aaron, Jackson, Chas & Adam are about to find out.
1. Does Time Heal Old Wounds?

**AARON & JACKSON**

**-Six Years Later - 1918-**

**"Does Time Heal Old Wounds?"**

* * *

The sun was at its highest point and the heat radiating from it felt amazing on his skin. Jackson was lying on a lounger in the back garden; he was taking a few days off. As the owner of his building company he didn't need to be in as much, his staff were professional and could manage without him, in both offices. Four years ago Jackson realised his business was going from strength to strength and decided to open another office in New York, it was the right thing to do, it turned out to be a continuous tidy profit, he was wealthy but it never went to his head.

He was drifting off but when slapping of small hands on his arm started, he opened his eyes and smiled at the big brown eyes staring back at him.

"Dad we need a drink" Jak told him breathlessly, he's been running around the garden for ages.

Jackson smirked and got up.

"Me too!" Nathan shouted and ran towards Jackson.

Jackson chuckled. "Come on then, let's see what we've got then eh?" he asked and walked through the back door into the kitchen followed by the boys. Jackson opened the fridge and looked down at the boys. "Juice?"

Jak scrunched up his nose and shook his head.

"You're a little rascal you sunshine, you do like juice"

"Yeah you do cause you had some the other day when I was here" Nathan told him, matter of factly.

Jak sighed. "I want some of this" he said as he walked over and pointed at the wine-rack. Jackson chuckled. "Oh no, those are for grownups"

"All of them?"

Jackson nodded.

"But why?"

Jackson rolled his eyes, everything was a question lately but he didn't mind really. "It's not for little boys; you have a long time to wait before you can have alcohol, it's nasty stuff"

"Not too nasty cause you drink it"

Jackson smirked and picked up two cartons of juice, he put the straws in and handed them both to the boys just as the front door opened.

"Mummy!" Nathan yelled excitedly as he ran along the hallway to see his mum.

Chas grinned at him as he hugged around her legs. Chas ruffled his dark hair. "You been good?"

Nathan nodded as he sipped his juice through the straw. "Me and Jak were playing in the shed" he giggled. "We made a den"

Chas chuckled. "Good job there's no tools in there eh Jackson?" she asked as she walked along to the kitchen.

"Who needs a shed full when I've got an entire warehouse packed with equipment" he replied with a laugh.

Chas smiled and leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Happy Birthday love"

Jackson smiled. "Thanks Chas"

Chas reached into her bag and pulled out a card. "That's for you" she said with a smile. "Thanks for having him again, we appreciate it"

Jackson nodded. "I know you do and I love having him here"

"Where's dad?" Nathan asked as he looked up at her.

"Still on the farm darling, he'll be home later"

Jackson watched mother and son talking and he found himself staring at Nathan, he'd realised it a lot and it came to him again, but it was like he was looking at Aaron. No he'd never forgotten him.

"Oh ok can I stay here tonight?"

"Uh well that's not up to me son, its Jackson's birthday he might have plans"

"But he doesn't mind me" he told her as he lifted himself up onto his tip-toes then back down again repeatedly.

Jackson chuckled. "Forward" he nodded at him. "Definitely the way to be kiddo, course you can stay"

Nathan grinned and ran off to the stairs. "Thankyou!" Jak instantly ran after him. "I'm in top bunk!"

"No you're not, I am!" Nathan shouted back as he ran up the stairs, followed by Jak.

Jackson looked thoughtful as he watched the boys run off to stake their claim on who got what bunk. He bowed his head, his mood had shifted slightly, he should be there on his birthday and every other day, and he should be watching Jak and his step brother grow up.

Chas looked on sympathetically, despite his name never been mentioned in six years, they still obviously thought about him. Chas knew what was wrong and rubbed his arm. Jackson smiled and held up his birthday card. "Thanks for this"

"You're welcome love, so how you spending the rest of your birthday?"

Jackson sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Mum's coming over armed with food, sandwich buffet type stuff; you and the husband are invited of course"

Chas chuckled. "It's been four years and I still can't believe we're married"

"Aww" Jackson smiled. "He's a good man"

"He certainly is, of course we'll stay, we only live down the road anyway so if we get drunk it's not far to walk" she chuckled. "Actually speaking of drunk, a glass of red would go down nicely"

"Ohh sounds ominous…"

Chas sighed as she sat herself down at the kitchen table. "I had to sack somebody today, I've never felt so crap in all my life" she told him.

"All part and parcel of being manager"

"I know but still, it's tough out there and I've left someone jobless…still she nicked from the till…what else did she expect?"

"You what?" Jackson asked surprised as he grabbed a red wine from the rack.

"Yeah…silly cow…got it back though"

"That's alright then" he told her as he poured Chas and himself a glass and sat with her at the table. Chas took the glass and held it up. "To you Jackson, happy birthday" she said with a smile, they clinked glasses and Jackson thanked her once again.

….

The high pitched screeching of the iron gates being opened went right through him. Aaron took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He gripped his hand around the strap on his bag and flung it over his shoulder. He looked at the prison guard who gave him an encouraging nod and Aaron nodded back then faced forward and began to walk. He was free.

Aaron walked along the quiet road that led to the prison. He wasn't really paying attention he looked down at the ground as he walked but minutes into his walk he looked up and he instantly knew why he had when he saw him. Mark stood up ahead smiling at him.

Aaron nodded at him and smiled as he walked to him. Early on Mark had found out he was in prison and why and ever since they had sent letters to one another frequently over the past six years and Mark had visited too. "Hi mate" Mark said with a smile

Aaron stopped in front of him and nodded. "Alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, what happened to you?"

"Oh that idiot I mentioned in my letters, Doug" Mark nodded. "Apparently I provoked him, I didn't but he beat me anyway"

"Yeah to a pulp by the looks of it"

Aaron shrugged. "It doesn't matter I'm out now, w-why are you here anyway?"

"Err…years ago I asked the prison to notify me if and when you got released…"

"Ahh" Aaron nodded. "I see…"

"I figured you wouldn't have anyone if you got out, I-I couldn't let you be on your own"

Aaron nodded.

"What do you say to a coffee, on me?" Mark asked with a smile.

"Sounds good but I've got money"

Mark chuckled. "Oh yeah from the work you did in there?"

Aaron nodded. "Enough to get me by…actually it's more than I've probably had my entire life…how pathetic is that eh?"

"Come on mate, fresh start now…"

"Yeah, it will be"

Mark watched Aaron as they walked, he had definitely changed, he was very, very calm and seemed too laid back.

When they arrived at the café in town they got themselves a table and sat facing one another, Aaron picked up the mug and took a drink then placed it back down. "Listen Mark…I-I appreciate you being there for me today…but I've always wanted to ask but I never put it in the letters…"

Mark nodded he had an idea of the question.

"Why did you visit? Why did you spend your own time writing letters to me after what I'd done to you and what I'd done to that man, I killed a man Mark…w-why did you still bother?"

Mark smiled and let out a deep breath as he sat back in the chair. "Because you're worth bothering about Aaron, no one deserves to be alone. Yes, what you did was wrong and it's no excuse, but I understood why you did it…I cared about you then and I still do now, that's why I wrote letters and visited and that's why I was there today to meet you when you got out"

All Aaron could do was smile a little.

"Prison would have been enough but what you had to endure in there was torture for you I could see that from when I visited. You've paid for what you did hell you've done more than pay for it, you've been beaten so many times…I-I remember Aaron…"

"I-…" he breathed out heavily. "I did it on purpose…every single one"

"What?" Mark asked as he frowned.

"I provoked every one…so I lied to you back there, I made it happen, so see Mark…prison it wasn't enough I had to have those beatings…you don't have to understand but it made me feel better…" he swayed his head from side to side. "Along with the counselling"

Mark nodded, he understood him. "I know you might feel strange at the minute, but that counselling has worked hasn't it?"

Aaron smiled slightly and nodded.

"I can tell" Mark smiled back at him. "Listen, say no if you want but I don't see you having any other choice, but you can stay at mine if you want? For as long as you need to alright?"

"I'd appreciate that" Aaron nodded. "Thank you"

"You're welcome"

When he finished his coffee Aaron sat back and sighed. "They gave me some info about jobs and stuff but I was thinking about the mine again, would they employ me?"

"Oohh Aaron I-I dunno…I can have a word for you though?"

"Please"

"I'll speak to the boss tomorrow, they know you're coming out though, I told them"

"H-How was it after I went away?"

Mark sighed. "Front page in the local paper…everyone who didn't know you certainly did after that, it calmed down after a few weeks though…just be careful though alright mate…people well, they might remember"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah, the guard had a word with me before I left, told me what I might expect"

Mark nodded. "You'll be fine, I've got your back" he took in a breath and thought about what he was about to say. "H-Have you thought about…you know?"

Aaron nodded and swallowed hard. "I-I can't show my face at that house, six years is a long time…I remember what Jackson said before I walked into the police station, that he loved me…that love could have turned to hate for all I know and I'd rather avoid a verbal attack from any of them…and I know I'll be rejected so I'm not going to put myself in that position"

Mark let out a breath of relief, which caused Aaron to frown. "I'm so pleased you said that, I'd have had to start warning you off going back"

"I'm not going to go back but still it doesn't mean I don't want too"

"I know mate, hey listen how about we get you settled at mine? Get something to eat then maybe later we could go for a pint?"

"You sure you want to be seen with me?"

Mark chuckled. "Since when do I care what people think of me?"

"Hmm, true…alright then if you're sure?"

"I am" Mark replied with a grin.

A while later Aaron stood smiling as he looked around Mark's house, the same one. "You decorated" he called to Mark who was in the kitchen.

Mark chuckled. "Yeah, a few years back, I started saving too…bought a few more things for the house, got myself out of the bit of debt I was in too"

Aaron smiled as he listened. "Good for you mate"

…

"Ah come on mate, I've been to work all day and I need a pint and it's your birthday what a better excuse…my shout" Adam tried to goad him into going with him; he had been for a while.

Jackson finally gave in and with a sigh he replied "Alright, alright…let's go…"

"Great!" Adam grinned. "And when we can come back we can enjoy the food your mums brought"

Hazel laughed. "It'll be gone before your back love"

"Better not be!" Adam said as he walked to the doorway and waited for Jackson to get his jacket.

"No babe we'll leave you some" Chas told him as she walked to him then kissed him on the lips.

"You don't mind do ya? He just seems a bit…"

"Yeah I know, course I don't mind you boys have fun, but don't overdo it"

Adam nodded and opened the front door and left, followed by Jackson as he closed the front door they overheard Chas yelling for the boys to come down for food.

Sat on the floor in the living room with a plate each in front of them the boys giggled together as Chas and Hazel talked on the sofa while eating their own. Jak couldn't stop laughing and Nathan nudged him to calm him down. "One…" Nathan started and picked up a mini sausage roll as did Jak, still giggling. "Two" he whispered… "Three" on three both boys threw their sausage rolls, Jak's hit Hazel between her eyes and Nathan's right in Chas' eye which startled her causing her to jump and to instantly hold her fingers over her eye. Hazel jumped back into the chair, and the glass of wine she was holding jolted and soaked her blouse. The boys sat laughing. "Jak Walsh!" Hazel raged. "Nathan Barton what on earth are you playing at?" she asked with a raised voice as she looked at her son with a squint.

The boys laughed even harder when they got told off and they quickly got up onto their little legs and ran upstairs. When it sunk in what the boys had actually done Hazel and Chas burst into laughter while shaking their heads.

After Chas and Hazel had finished eating they heard the patter of tiny feet coming down the stairs, they both instantly turned on their stern and strict faces. The boys peaked into the leaving room. "Go on then" Jak urged Nathan in a whisper. Nathan then walked in holding something in his hands, and Jak followed.

"You boys are naughty do you know that?" Hazel asked harshly. "That was very disrespectful!"

The boys had got the message and stood hanging their heads. Jak then shoulder nudged him which prompted Nathan to step up to his mum. "Mum…" he began as he turned the photo frame around so Chas could see. "Who's this?"

Chas' eyes widened and she looked at Hazel who by her expression hadn't a clue how to handle the situation. "Err...err…nobody son, you shouldn't go snooping in other peoples rooms! This isn't our house"

"But it used to be" he told her.

"Yes I know that but we moved into our own house" she told him with a smile. "Come on, hand it over"

Nathan sighed and handed the picture of Aaron to his mum. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again"

"And the sausage rolls?" Hazel asked with a raised eyebrow.

Nathan nodded. "Them too" Hazel then looked at Jak, he quickly nodded. "I'm sorry grandma"

Hazel nodded. "Alright then, finish your food then eh?" she said with a smile.

…

"So you're what? Thirty?" Adam said with a grin as he raised his pint to his mouth.

Jackson laughed. "Few years ahead there mate…twenty seven"

Adam laughed. "I know I'm taking the piss"

"Good job" Jackson said as he looked around the pub, the miners pub, it was the closest and he'd become a regular the past six years and now there was no divide, he felt comfortable in that world. Suddenly he began to laugh. "Jak was funny earlier, he came up to me and said they wanted a drink, so we go in I ask him if he wants juice, bear in mind he loves it he shook his head then walks over and points to the wine rack, he said he wanted some…"

Adam laughed. "God there little terrors, separated and together"

"Tell me about it…I'm happy they've got each other though, I hope their friends their entire lives" Jackson said with a smile.

Adam nodded and his smile widened. "So am I mate, it's nice seeing them together, growing up together, they can be there for each other, I hope and like you say, friends for life"

Jackson nodded as the door to the side of him opened and they both instinctively looked and who they saw, well…they nearly had a heart attack. Jackson simply stared, he couldn't believe it, and neither could Adam. Jackson turned to Adam, his breathing was fast. "W-What the hell?"

Mark tugged at Aaron's arm. "Come on mate…it's alright…"

Aaron allowed himself to be pulled up to the bar, once there he turned back and he and Jackson locked eyes. It showed in his eyes and his body language. Aaron was scared to death.

* * *

**TBC…**


	2. The Sun Will Rise

**AARON & JACKSON**

**-Six Years Later - 1918-**

**"The Sun Will Rise"**

* * *

Adam sat angrily shaking his head as he watched Aaron and Mark standing at the bar, Jackson didn't want to look he couldn't deal with Adam having a go at him, so he kept his eyes well away from Aaron. In seconds Adam downed the rest of his pint and got up but Jackson frowned and quickly grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not having this Jackson, let me go" he told him and Jackson with a sigh let go and watched as Adam walked to the bar.

"I don't know how you have the nerve" Adam spat bitterly.

Aaron sighed quietly and ignored him.

Mark glared at Adam and placed his hand on Aaron's shoulder. "Ignore him you're doing nothing wrong"

"Nothing wrong!" Adam blurted angrily. "You do know what he's done don't ya and where he's been?" he asked sharply.

Mark nodded. "Yes actually I do, I'm the one who has been there for him the past six years when no one else was"

Jackson closed his eyes at those words and bit his lip, had he made a huge mistake on that nightmare of a night? He now believed he did but he was genuinely pleased Aaron had had somebody, even if it was Mark.

Adam scoffed and shook his head. "Oh that's right is it? Well more fool you"

Aaron swallowed hard. "It was his choice"

Adam chuckled. "He speaks! Well I tell you what, why don't _you_ make a choice and piss off back out of this pub, you aren't welcome here, not after what you did, and what you did to us!"

Aaron sighed and moved to turn away but Mark stopped him "He isn't going anywhere, he's paid for what he did"

"No he hasn't! He should have been in there all his life…and they should have beaten you harder" he said nastily, Aaron had never ever heard him speak like that. He knew now that in Adam's case at least, time had certainly not healed the old wound. It was very much a gaping cut that went right through Adam. Aaron knew Adam would simply never forgive him.

"Does good behaviour and rehabilitation not mean anything to you?" Mark asked.

Adam scoffed "He hasn't changed! Yeah, you might think he has but he'll snap when you least expect it"

Angered by Adam's words Mark raised his voice. "Aaron would never hurt me! I think he's learned his lesson!" they now had the attention of the pub, especially the landlady, the same one from all those years ago.

"I don't want any trouble" she told them.

Aaron hung his head miserably. "You won't get any" he told her. Seconds later Aaron took a deep breath and finally turned to Adam. "I'm not going anywhere, I belong here and whatever you say or do won't make me go away, I'm out now and I don't need you to tell me to stay away, I was going too anyway" he told him.

Instantly, upon hearing that Jackson bowed his head and sighed.

"I-I…" Aaron stuttered, stopped, sighed and tried again. "I just want to get on with my life now...I can't stop bumping into you but I can leave you all to your own lives, you don't need me, you never really did"

Adam grinned maliciously and got in his face. "Good work! You worked that out all by yourself, stay away!" he warned him just in case Aaron had hidden intentions; he then walked back to the table.

Aaron shook his head with a sigh and turned back to the bar as Mark got their pints

"H-he was really calm..." Jackson told Adam as he sat down again.

"Doesn't make a difference" he told him then as he looked at him he noticed something in his eyes, in his body language. "Don't Jackson, just don't!"

"I'm not! I just see a change, there's no denying it"

"It's just a show Jackson, he's putting on an act that even you are stupid enough to fall for"

Jackson shook his head and looked away from Adam. Today was the best birthday ever, it was the best since Aaron had gone, now he'd come back unexpectedly and no, not necessarily to him, ok he had to live with that, he had to hide the fact of how much he still wanted and loved him, he'd still might see him, bump into him hopefully, but for now it was the most amazing birthday present ever. Jackson swallowed hard "What we agreed to six years ago still stands Adam, don't worry about that"

"Glad to hear it drink up we're going" he told him.

Jackson frowned at Adam. "Eh? You spent all that time getting me to come out and now were going? We just practically got here"

"Yeah well I'm not staying in the same room as him, stay if you like but I'm going"

"I'm staying" he told him definitively. "John's over there I'll go see that lot"

Adam nodded. "Alright" he said as he got up. "See you later then"

Jackson nodded and watched as Adam left, as soon as he did he felt the pressure leave with him, Jackson didn't have to pretend anymore but at the same time he wasn't really going to do anything about Aaron; he wasn't the same person anymore, he was a stranger but the love he had always had for him never disappeared, even now as he watched him at the bar, he couldn't ignore the love and he hated hiding that fact from Chas and Adam, but he knew that if they found out they wouldn't be very happy, they had turned to hate Aaron.

Jackson had too but that period of his life simply dissipated, then he felt nothing for him, or so he thought, then slowly he missed him badly and still had, Chas could often sense it like she had at home earlier, but there was nothing to be done about it. Now Aaron was out of prison and in town, things had certainly changed, Aaron, even now still was throwing a spanner in the works, but a nice spanner, one he was happy with. Just the sight of him fulfilled Jackson again.

"I have to do this Mark" Aaron told him quietly.

Mark sighed and looked over at Jackson then back at Aaron. "He's getting up, go on then…just don't push it"

Aaron shook his head. "I won't" he told him as he turned and stepped a few steps to him. "J-Jackson…"

"Yeah?" Jackson asked sharply. Where the hell did that come from? It threw him especially after his thoughts a few minutes ago.

"I…" Aaron hung his head and fiddled with the zip on his jacket; he swallowed hard and looked at him. "…Happy Birthday" he told him and walked off back to the bar to where Mark was.

Jackson was stunned! H-he remembered?! Wow. And from seeing him up close it was evident he had suffered in prison, the fading bruises, the new ones, the healing cuts and the fresh ones. He felt sad, Aaron didn't need to do that but at the time Aaron felt like it was the only way and despite his physical injuries Jackson saw a glimpse of how it may just have fixed him. Yes he seemed quiet, a bit shy but that was probably normal, he'd been thrown back out into the world; but he'd remembered his birthday for god sake! And he was so calm and collected, that wasn't what the old Aaron was like, and he had taken the chance to simply walk over get his attention and say only those words to him and then to simply walk away. It was enough for Jackson to take him into his arms but he couldn't, there was already a world war going on, and if Adam and Chas found out he did that, there'd definitely be explosions. Jackson caught his breath. "T-Thank you…" he called which made Aaron turn to face him and Jackson watched as Aaron simply nodded with a small smile.

An hour or so had passed hadn't really said a word, Mark didn't mind though but he felt maybe it was his own fault. "I shouldn't have suggested the pub Aaron I'm sorry" he said quietly.

Aaron frowned. "What why?"

"Because you might not have been ready, and you're quiet and I don't mind but it's affecting you"

"I said I'd come Mark, I-I just wasn't expecting to see any of them so soon"

"I know, it was a shock for all of you, and don't let what Adam said get to you"

Aaron scoffed. "Bit hard not too"

Mark nodded and left it there.

"Have you seen them much? J-Jackson I mean"

Mark nodded. "Yeah a bit, in here usually or when he's driving to work"

Aaron nodded. "I miss him"

"I know you do but things like this can take time Aaron, once it settles down that you're out of prison who knows anything can happen" he tried to reassure him but Aaron looked like he didn't believe it.

"Do you think he could ever love me again?"

Mark sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know mate, he might but you'll have to take it slow if that's what you want to do, don't push it, he and the rest of them need time, six years was a long time for you, but who knows what's been going with them, six years might not be near enough time, but let's face it me and you both know, we've discussed this before what you did was probably the worst thing a person can do and it broke them"

Aaron nodded as he listened, his eyes full to the brim with tears, then when Mark stopped, he chuckled and shook his head in embarrassment and wiped his eyes. "You don't have to be strong in front of me Aaron, never alright?"

Aaron smiled gratefully and nodded. "I'm ready to go"

"Okay" Mark smiled. "Come on"

Both men grabbed their jackets and got up and walked out of the pub. Just as he left Aaron glanced over at Jackson, he was having a laugh and being the centre of attention. Aaron smiled it warmed his heart to see that, he blinked away more tears and walked out of the pub.

…

After having a quick bite to eat Aaron placed his plate down on the coffee table and turned to Mark and smiled, his eyes lingered for longer than necessary. "Mark…" Aaron began and it caught his attention and he looked at Aaron. "I-I want to say how grateful I am for you right now, and for the past six years because…" he sighed, struggling with the lump in his throat. "Because without you I don't know if I'd even be alive right now, you've helped me more than you'll ever realise so thank you…so, so much" he told him genuinely as tears fell from his eyes but he wiped them away quickly.

Mark found himself crying silently too, those words hit him deeply, and it was possibly the first time he'd ever heard Aaron speak like that. He reached out and squeezed his hand. "You're welcome Aaron, I-I didn't want you to go through that alone, I-I know you did, but I wrote you and I visited…it was all I could do"

"It was enough" Aaron told him with a gentle warm, attractive smile. "I think I'll go up to my room, get settled…"

Mark nodded with a smile. "I'll clear up down here and I'll get the sheets for your bed"

Aaron smiled. "Thanks" he said and got up. "See you in a minute"

Mark nodded and watched him go up the stairs, Aaron hadn't said much but he knew he was hurting and that it ran deep. He got up and cleared the plates away into the kitchen and locked up.

Upstairs Aaron sat on the bed that was yet to be made up. He was topless and wincing in pain as he ran his fingers over a new cut on his chest that was given to him by an inmate in an attack which Aaron provoked a few days ago, knives were forbidden in prison but like most inmates they had ways and means and they had them despite the guards knowing. It stung constantly and when he heard Mark gasp from a few metres back Aaron jumped and turned around to face him.

"I-I didn't mean for y-you to see them…" Aaron told him as he quickly put a t-shirt on; he kicked himself because he knew for a fact Mark was coming upstairs when he was done clearing stuff away.

"A-Aaron" Mark was shocked. "Y-Your back…that cut it stretches all the way down it pretty much" he told him, his tone one of concern.

"P-please it's alright, I'm alright"

"I've got to clean it Aaron, got to keep things like that clean otherwise it'll get infected, will you let me?"

Aaron hung his head in embarrassment. "Yeah"

"Alright" Mark replied and walked to the bathroom and took out some antiseptic liquid and some cotton wool. He returned quickly and walked round to the side of the bed where Aaron was sat, he'd removed his top again and sat beside him, he told Aaron to turn to the side and warned him that it would hurt, there was no doubt about that. Mark poured some onto the wool and placed his free hand onto Aaron's shoulder, the warmth from his skin sent shivers through his own body. Aaron braced himself and Mark gently dabbed it against the deep cut on his back, slowly.

Aaron wanted to bolt for the door but he couldn't, he was in too much pain and pinned down by Mark's hand to even be able to move. All of a sudden Aaron started to cry.

"Aaron?" Mark asked quietly.

Aaron shook his head. "It's alright" he sniffled. "I'm fine…"

"No, Aaron you're not"

"I-It's just everything Mark…I know what I did…I do…a-and I'm better now but my life now, I'm dependant on you and I'm grateful but I should be out on my own"

"Where though Aaron? The park bench?" Mark asked.

"I want you here alright; we'll get you back on your feet"

Aaron nodded and calmed himself down. "Sorry"

"Shh hey, there's no need to apologise at all" Mark continued to clean the cut but as he was nearly done he looked away from the cut and at Aaron despite him facing forward and there being no eye contact, there was a sudden change in the room, whether Aaron felt it too he wasn't sure. Mark slowly slid his hand from Aaron's shoulder down over his chest, his arm moving around his side as he did so.

Shivers went through his entire body and Aaron frowned. "Mark?" he asked quietly, he wasn't expecting it but he wasn't thrown by it either, considering their history before his time in prison, and now well, maybe he had to move on? He cared about Mark, he wasn't about to throw away any comfort, it had been a long, long time.

"I want to hold you" Mark explained and Aaron could feel his warm breath on his shoulder, at the same time both of Mark's arms wrapped around him gently, with both hands Aaron held onto his arms and settled back into him, Mark placed soft kisses on his shoulder, leaving a trail up to his neck. "We have to deal with what I said in my letter a while back" he told him softly as they embraced.

Aaron turned his head to face him. "I-I know"

"I meant it Aaron…the longer you were away the deeper it got, it seems this is all I ever do because even now after what you've done and all these years there's still Jackson and I won't compete with that, not again. So I'm saying if you want too, if you can ever find it in yourself to be happy, to let Jackson go then I'm here and I'm going nowhere"

Tears fell freely from Aaron's eyes. "I-I don't think there's a me and him anymore, in fact there isn't…I did too much, I do love him still and I always will, and you know that and I also know that you're not the kind of man to not accept that because you do, you are already a-and…the past six years gave me time to think too…I care about you so much…you aren't second best, I want to try…"

"You do?" Mark asked with a shaky voice, how long had he waited for that?

Aaron nodded. "I didn't think I'd be able to tell you, that it would come out so soon but I do, Mark, I want you"

Mark nodded

"I'm not a picnic Mark…you know that…but I'm not who I was six years ago, Adam was wrong in that pub earlier because I have changed, alright yeah I get narky, bit of a temper still but I don't want to hurt people, you were the one who was right, I'd never hurt you, I-I'll never hurt _anyone_ ever again and I mean that"

Mark smiled. "I believe you" he said with teary eyes, and as his emotions built he looked Aaron in the eye. "Kiss me" he whispered. "Kiss me Aaron" his voice shuddered, he had waited too long for this again, and he knew Jackson would always be there but he wouldn't hold it against Aaron, they had a history and now so did he with Aaron and this made perfect sense to him. He allowed his eyes to close as Aaron's hand touched his cheek and he felt Aaron pull him just that little bit closer and he gently placed his lips on his own, a surge of passion passed through him and he placed his hand around Aaron's neck and softly but eagerly kissed him back and they shared their first kiss in six years, the feel of his lips, the taste of them, of him was all new yet familiar at the same time.

…

The following day Aaron woke up on the floor of the bedroom, the bed right beside him, he frowned. "What the hell am I doing on the floor?" then he remembered; he lowered his head as he did, he'd woken in the middle of the night from a nightmare and got out of bed and moved to the floor, the hardness of it was familiar, it was what he'd been used to.

A while later he was washed and dressed, he walked downstairs to find the house empty, but a note left on the coffee table with a key on top, he curiously picked both up. _**Sorry Aaron, had to go to work, didn't hear you up and about so I left you to sleep, I've left you the house key to in case you decide to go out anywhere, I'll see you later xx**_

Aaron smiled he looked forward to seeing him. He suddenly frowned and checked the time, it was after twelve in the afternoon he must have needed the sleep. He blew out a deep breath and headed to the door, he couldn't stay in all afternoon, he figured a walk would do him good, to get out and about, and seeing it was a nice day again he didn't bother with his jacket; he left the house and locked it behind him and headed to the park.

Aaron walked with his head down, if people did recognise him he didn't want any conflict, he saw it as the best option to avoid that but it also made for bumping into people. "S-sorry…" he said as he walked around the person, he didn't even look enough to see if it was a man or a woman.

"Ey! Watch where you're going!"

Aaron stopped in his tracks and he slowly turned around. "M-Mum?"

Chas eyes widened. "Oh my…"

Nathan looked up at her. "That's him from the picture, look!" he told her as he pointed at Aaron, unaware of who he really was.

"Uh y-yeah darling…I-I know…"

Aaron walked back towards her but Chas stepped back a little. "Mum?" he said with a deep frown. "I-I'm not going to hurt you"

"Why's he calling you mum?" Nathan asked.

Chas sighed. "Never mind darling, it's alright"

Aaron didn't know what to do, he decided he'd stay where he was. He looked at Jak and smiled. "Hi Jak, you've gotten so big"

Nathan frowned and looked up at his mum.

"That's not Jak Aaron" she told him as she and Nathan started to walk away.

"Mum please! I-I miss you, talk to me!" he called to her as he became increasingly upset.

Chas stopped and turned back around. "Aaron you told me! You promised me you would never do it again! Bu-But you did and kept it quiet!" Aaron lowered his head "I-I'm sorry mum, I've changed now, really I have, give me a chance please"

Chas' eyes filled with tears. "Aaron I can't, it's not that easy, things have changed, and I have this one to think about"

Aaron frowned "Wha- Who? You've had a baby?" he asked.

Nathan chuckled. "I'm not a baby silly" he said as he kept laughing.

"Yes, me and Adam got married this is our son, Nathan…yo-your brother"

Nathan's mouth fell open. "Oh cool!" he said excitedly.

All Aaron could do was stare at him, he could see it now. Tears fell from his eyes. "My brother?" he asked as his breathing hitched and he placed his hand at his throat and blew out a breath.

Chas nodded. Then Aaron fought back the tears and smiled at him. "Hi mate"

"Hi if you really are my brother why haven't I seen you before?" he was very straight to the point.

"Well I've been away see, I haven't been back long"

"Were you shooting those gun things?"

"Uh…yeah" he smiled. "I was a soldier"

"Oh wow!" Nathan was so excited but Aaron felt horrible for lying to him. "Are you a good boy?"

Nathan shrugged. "I try to be"

Aaron's heart was breaking as he spoke to his brother, it was very clear to Chas and she couldn't help but feel for him. "I-I'm sure you are" he told him as he blinked away tears. "Just always be a good boy alright and look after mum alright?"

Nathan nodded. "Why are you crying?"

Aaron shrugged. "Cause I never knew…"

"What does that mean?"

Aaron chuckled. "Never mind"

That was enough; she shouldn't have allowed that in the first place. "I've got to go son, you take care" She said as she began to leave, when she walked her tears fell.

"How's Jackson?" Aaron shouted after her.

"Don't Aaron" she shouted back and continued on her way with Nathan holding her hand. Nathan started giggling and turned to look at Aaron as his mum pulled him along. "He has a bad head!" Nathan told him as he laughed, then he waved him goodbye.

Aaron smiled; Jackson must have had a good night at the pub. He waved back to his brother as he let his tears fall.

* * *

**TBC…**


	3. Separate Lives

**AARON & JACKSON**

**-Six Years Later - 1918-**

**"Separate Lives"**

* * *

Chas and Nathan arrived back home, she'd had her ear bent the entire walk back, Nathan had asked questions she could answer and some she couldn't and then changed the subject. Once in the house she knelt down in front of her son "No one can know, it's our own secret, like a secret mission sort of thing"

Nathan grins excitedly and nods his head. "But I'll get to see him again?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure yet" she explained.

"Okay" he told her.

"Go on go and play I'll start our tea" she told him with a smile and walked off a little disheartened and climbed the stairs.

In Mark's house Aaron was sat with three quarters of a bottle of vodka left, he'd already guzzled some down, he was upset; and heartbroken even, he'd missed so much.

By the time Mark got home he saw Aaron sat in the light of only the small lamp in the corner of the living room, in that light he saw the almost empty bottle, he sighed quietly and went to him quickly out of concern. He sat next to him. "Aaron?"

Aaron chose to ignore him and reached for the bottle; Mark frowned and snapped his hand back. "It's empty Aaron, what's happened?"

"I have a brother"

Mark sighed and put his hand on the back of his head and pulled him to his chest and held him close as soon as he did Aaron began to cry.

…

Aaron woke up in bed the next morning beside Mark who was simply smiling at him and he watched as he moved closer and then felt his lips against his own and they kissed passionately. Aaron managed a smile when they parted. "I have a bad head" he told him matter of factly.

Mark chuckled. "I'm not surprised; you drank an entire bottle of vodka"

"I-I was just…"

"Upset" Mark nodded. "I know"

Aaron nodded and snuggled into Mark and lay his head on his chest and placed his arm over his stomach. "Did we?"

"What?"

Aaron sighed. "You know…"

"Oh" Mark chuckled. "No…I'd rather you be sober when we're making love"

Aaron smiled. "Me too"

"How's your back? That cut is really bad"

Aaron shrugged. "It stings, can feel it throbbing"

"Ahh you'll be alright, you've got me" Mark told him with a smile.

"I-I have haven't I?" Aaron asked as he looked up at him.

Mark nodded. "Always" he said as he planted a kiss on Aaron's forehead.

"Mark" Aaron said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I-I'm ready…" he told him quietly, he was a bit nervous but he wanted him, he wanted them both to be one.

Mark nodded, he got the message then he slowly slid out from underneath Aaron and slowly moved on top of him, the look in each other's eyes was a one of confirmation, especially from Aaron.

….

Chas sat staring into space at the dining table. Adam frowned when he saw her. "What's wrong? You've not really spoken since I come in from work last night"

Chas came out of her reverie and she smiled at her husband. "Oh I'm fine, just tired from looking after this one" she told him as she looked over at Nathan who was playing with some of his toys on the carpet near the table. "He's a whirlwind but I wouldn't have it any other way"

Adam smiled and kissed her. Nathan looked up and saw. "Ughhh!" he exclaimed as he covered his eyes with his forearm.

When Chas and Adam parted they laughed and Chas got up and began to run to him but Nathan quickly got up and ran away but she ran after him. Adam chuckled and followed them out into the hallway where Chas had finally grabbed him; he was squirming away as she tried to kiss him on the lips. Laughter and loved filled his heart as he watched his wife and son together, they were his world.

A while later when his dad had left for work, Nathan braved seeing his mum again, but if she tried kissing him again, he would run, he peaked over the banister and heard her in the kitchen. He continued down the stairs and walked along. "Are we going on a mission today?"

Chas turned and looked down at him as she dried the breakfast dishes. "I don't know son" she told him with a smile

Nathan sighed. "But he's my brother"

"I know but it's complicated Nathan"

"But that's not my fault" he told her in a huff.

Chas rubbed her forehead. "Alright, we'll try…I'll have a think of where he might be…go and get your coat, I've got to pop into work first though then a few shops"

Nathan slumped his shoulders.

"Ey, don't get moody sunshine"

Nathan frowned up at his mum. "I'm not but I've got to wait to see my brother now because shops are more important" he told her and turned around and started walking away miserably.

"Get your shoes and coat on, I'll be five minutes"

"Fineee" he exaggerated his words, making her aware he wasn't happy, even though she already knew.

…

Jackson felt like he was floating and suddenly he woke up, he hadn't been, he was simply being jolted around by Jak jumping on his bed. Jackson sighed and rubbed his sleepy eyes. "Son, what are you doing?"

"Waking you up, grandma Hazel said I could" he told his dad as he kept jumping.

"Alright, well I'm awake now, you can stop"

Jak shook his head. "But you're not up" he laughed. "You promised to take me to the park dad and I'm ready"

"Well" Jackson looked at him lovingly. "I will be if you stop jumping on the bed and let me get up"

"Ahh" Jak stopped then jumped down off the bed.

"I love you kid"

"I love you too" Jak told him as he got off the bed and as he walked away he cheekily decided to pull the duvet off the bed and away with him.

Jackson laughed and shook his head then stood up getting out of bed. "Okay I'll get ready now…Jak you can leave the duvet now" he wasn't listening "Jak!" Jackson called then ran after the duvet and grabbed it, stopping it from going any further. Jak turned and saw his dad up and about "See?" Jackson told him and Jak nodded with a smile. "I'll be down in a few minutes"

A few minutes had come and gone and Jak was sat at the kitchen table with Hazel. He was admiring his mug with a smile. Hazel smiled as she watched him. "Dad's not been very happy lately so I'm going to be a big boy"

Hazel chuckled "Good for you" and she knew the cause of his unhappiness, he missed Aaron. Jackson walked in seconds later. "Come on then, there's no way you're going to make me wait for you now" he told Jak with a laugh

"But my juice"

"It'll keep come on; I'll get you an ice cream"

Jak grinned and got down off the chair. "You alright here mum?" Jackson asked.

Hazel smiled. "Yeah I'll tidy round for ya love"

"You don't need to do that"

"That's right I don't, but I want too, go on" Hazel watched as her son and grandson left the house.

A while later when tidying the living room, she stopped in her tracks and stared out of the window, it couldn't be! She then quickly put down her duster and walked as fast as she could to the front door.

Aaron stood looking up at the house; it held so many memories, even good ones. He missed it, that environment. Looking back now he wished he'd embraced that life a hell of a lot more. He didn't see or hear the front door opening and he started to step back when Hazel called for him. "Is that you?" she added.

"I'm not coming in Hazel, I can't..."

"It's alright love…there's just me here…please come in we'll sit in the garden" she said with a smile. As he approached she saw the damage to his face, but he had grown so much, obviously not in height he just looked older, naturally he would. She smiled at him and noted he looked nervous and kept his hands stuffed in his pockets and his head down.

"You don't have to be nervous with me Aaron, not after how we left it" she told him with a smile and stepped over to him and gave him a hug, he responded and she was surprised at how tight his hug was. They parted and sat down on a seat in the garden.

"I missed you" Hazel started.

Aaron half smiled and nodded. "I missed you too"

"When did you get out?"

"A few days ago…I saw Adam and Jackson in the pub, didn't go down very well"

"On Adam's part I assume"

"Well he was more vocal yeah…Jackson was more silent than anything"

Hazel nodded. "I always imagined he would be"

"He hates me"

"No, Aaron you're wrong"

"How do you work that out?"

"Because I'm his mum, I've been here while you were gone I know how he thinks, in the beginning for a few years he hated you yes, deeply hated then it faded and there was nothing for a long time, then he started missing you all of us could tell…b-but Jackson well he respects Adam…he didn't want to mention anything or even say your name, it never has been…"

"Adam decided that?"

Hazel nodded. "After you'd just gone I think, decided not to mention you, it's been that way ever since"

"Oh ok…fair enough"

"Not now Aaron, you've paid for your mistakes and in my opinion Chas is caving lately too, Adam's enforced them both into it, yeah they agreed but surely it can't go on forever, what you did was horrendous but you're her son and he was your best mate, I think he's forgotten that"

"He's still a good man and if my mum wants to do something she'll do it"

Hazel nodded, oh she knew that. "Jackson still has feelings for you Aaron; he's just scared of what anyone else might say"

"I'm going to move on though Hazel"

"Aaron…Jackson hasn't though don't you see?"

"No I don't see, I saw a man in that pub not saying a word to me apart from thanks because I somehow got the courage up to say happy birthday, then I saw him laughing with mates, he's moved on, none of you need me" he told her. "It was a mistake me coming here" he told her as he got up. "I'm sorry"

"W-wait! Hang on…moved on? What do you mean?" she asked as she got to her feet.

"Mark, Hazel…he was there for me, and I like him I want to try and be happy…I-I'm sorry for coming, I shouldn't have" he told her and quickly walked off.

"No Aaron wait!" he didn't respond.

Stopping at the park on his way back to Mark's Aaron sat on the grass and decided to enjoy the sun for a while, the laughter and happiness of children sounded close by. He closed his eyes and looked up at the sun.

Jackson walked to the bench after telling Jak where he would be and to not go anywhere. As he sat turn he saw him, he was just there, he looked hot he couldn't deny it, he always did, he was just the right man for him and always would be. "Hi"

Aaron's eyes opened quickly and he jumped. Jacksons smile widened "It's alright it's just me..."

"Oh s-sorry" he said as he started getting up. "I didn't know you were here…I'm going, see ya" he said as he started walking away.

Jackson frowned and quickly ran after him and as he caught up to him he grabbed him by his t-shirt, and was confused when Aaron bowled over in pain. "Aaron?" he asked as the frown on his face deepened.

"I-I'm alright" he breathed out. Jackson had caught his cut when he'd grabbed him.

"I-I don't understand that couldn't have hurt you" he said as he led him back to the bench.

"It's nothing you need to worry about" he told him as he sat back down. "Why did you pull me back for anyway?"

"Because you don't have to avoid me"

"Something says I do, listen Jackson the pub, I-I didn't think you'd be there if I knew I wouldn't have gone, the last thing I want to do is to cause trouble for anyone, a-and seeing me with mark must have been hard but he was always there and well now at least you know"

Jackson frowned again. "Know what?"

"Oh come on Jackson, you're not that stupid…I'm with him, I don't know if it'll work, no one can be sure but we're gunna try, now that I've seen you I thought I should let you know first"

Jackson shrugged, putting on an act. "What you do with your life is up to you Aaron"

"Right…right – sorry" he told him as a kid ran toward them, Aaron saw and immediately started grinning. "Oh wow" he breathed.

Jak stopped right in front of his dad "W-who you talking to dad?" he asked breathlessly.

"Just him" Jackson told him as he motioned his head beside him to Aaron.

Jak looked at him "I've seen you before"

"Very doubtful mate" Aaron said with a smile.

"No, no I did, the picture that Nathan found"

Jackson sighed. "What picture?"

"Of him" Jak said "Nathan was sneaking around and found it, I tried to stop him, honest, auntie Chas told us off for snooping"

Aaron chuckled and received a glare from Jackson. Aaron still smiled though, why had he kept a picture even if it was hidden and if he hated him?

"Who are you anyway?" Jak asked.

Aaron swallowed hard, how did he answer that? "I'm uh...I'm..."

"An old friend" Jackson interrupted which caused Aaron's smile to fade.

"Last time I saw you Jak you were tiny, so, so big now" he told him.

Jak smiled and simply looked him over. "Can I go and play again?"

"Only if you promise to always be good for your dad?" Aaron asked with a smirk.

Jak then nodded quickly then ran off back to play, at the same time Aaron heard Nathan shouting for him. He frowned and turned to see him and Chas approaching. Chas blew out a deep breath, she saw Jackson was there and was nervous now; she didn't want Adam to know.

Nathan ran into Aaron's arms and Aaron hugged him back tightly. "I missed you mate"

"Me too" Nathan told him. "Hmm…do I look like you?"

Aaron grinned. "Yeah a bit"

"Good" Nathan told him.

"Jak's in there mate, are you both friends?"

"Yeah, have been for…well I can't really remember"

"Since you were born" Jackson told him with a smile.

"Oh yeah" Nathan laughed.

"Go and play then eh?"

Nathan nodded and ran off.

When Chas stopped in front of them she blew out a shaky breath, and she looked uncomfortable. "Well, well, well what do we have here?"

"I-I was just…sitting"

Chas sighed and shook her head. "It's alright Aaron this was bound to happen sooner rather than later"

Jackson looked up at her, his expression a confused one. "You didn't tell me you'd seen him"

"Neither did you…and I didn't think I could, you know what it's like"

"Just so you know Adam knows he's out too, he came to the pub when we were there"

Aaron sighed, he hated all of this it wasn't fair on them. "M-mum I swear if I knew…I wouldn't have gone anywhere near" saying that was becoming very tiresome

Chas sighed and shook her head "You can't run your life around us Aaron"

"Still…"

Jackson frowned which Chas noticed. "What?"

"Well, it seems we have a problem here...don't ya think? Cause I know for a fact that when I saw him again, everything made sense again, despite everything, and yes Aaron I know you're with Mark—"

Chas rolled her eyes. "Oh Aaron, I mean I guessed you'd probably be staying with him, but with him? In his bed?"

"He was there the entire time, its time I gave something back"

Chas sighed and nodded, that was fair enough.

"…But as I was saying I know you're with him and fine, whatever but I was happy again when I saw you and I found myself wanting to see you...and I know you've felt the same for years Chas...missing him...a-and I love Adam to bits but he obviously forced something on us we didn't want, not really…he's still angry that's fair enough, but I'm not about to punish him anymore to spare Adams feelings, I'm sorry Chas but I won't do that"

Chas was obviously conflicted, both lads could tell. "He's my husband Jackson..."

Aaron quickly got to his feet. "Listen, neither of you need to do this, I love you all, and I miss you all so much but we've got separate lives now, I accepted that a long time ago, but now being faced with it again…I'm accepting it - again, I hurt you all and I will live the rest of my pathetic life being sorry for that, I don't want you to go behind Adams back, none of this was ever his fault, he's just doing what he thinks is right for you both, it wouldn't be fair on him if he ever found out, so I'll just go and live my life"

Chas became teary. "B-But what about Jak and Nathan? Nathan's so excited to have a big brother"

"Mum he doesn't need me, he's got all the family he needs" Aaron told her with tears in his eyes and a sad smile. "I'm gunna go now, try and cook something for him coming in from work…" he scoffed "Never cooked in my life, this will be eventful…" he told them as he walked away, giving them another sad smile before he turned away.

Jackson got to his feet. "Don't you think you've suffered enough?"

Aaron didn't turn back or reply but he made sure the shake of his head was clear to see.

Jackson sniffled and turned to Chas. "Why not though?"

Chas shrugged her shoulders and comforted Jackson.

* * *

**TBC…**


	4. Scars Of The Heart

**AARON & JACKSON**

**-Six Years Later - 1918-**

**"Scars Of The Heart"**

* * *

Chas and Nathan returned home and were met by the smell of food. "Dad's home!" Nathan exclaimed and ran into the kitchen.

"Ahh there's my man" Adam grinned and picked him up.

"Had a good day kid?" Nathan nodded enthusiastically then Adam put him down "Go and get changed before tea, it's your favourite"

Nathan's eyes widened along with a massive grin "Fish fingers yay!" he then ran upstairs.

Chas stood awkwardly watching Adam. How could he be so nice but yet so nasty toward Aaron? Adam turned down the food then walked up to his wife and put his arms around her waist "Hi you" he said with a smile then leaned in and kissed her passionately, followed by a close embrace. Chas' face was full of guilt, seconds later they pulled away and Adam looked into her eyes "You alright? You still don't seem yourself" he asked with a frown. Chas blinked, her thoughts occupied by her first born. "Yeah I'm fine" she then busied herself, in hopes of getting away from the subject.

….

Jackson and Jak walked into the house. When Jackson and Chas parted ways they decided to keep their encounter with Aaron a secret from Adam. Hazel was sat drawing in the living room, but was disturbed, not that she minded by Jak running up to her "Grandma! Grandma we saw that man"

Hazel frowned before realising who he meant. Jak then walked away to the other end of the room and started getting his toys out of his play box. Jackson stepped slowly into the room as tears were forming and ready to fall from his eyes. He just shook his head and ran up to his room. Hazel sighed and got up and walked over to Jak, occupying him while giving Jackson some time.

Jackson lay on his bed hugging the pillow Aaron used to sleep on, in all the six years the pillow case had never been washed and Jackson had pretty much cried himself to sleep every night, and dreamt of the day he would come home. A while later after Jak had been fed; Hazel left him to play with his toys for a little while longer before it was bath time, just to give her time to speak to her son. When she knocked and entered his room he sat up on the bed and she felt sad for him and walked over to hug him, when she did Jackson cried in her arms before telling her what had happened, that Aaron had been there at the park. "You belong together Jackson but it has to be his choice this time, it can't be forced"

Jackson nodded. "I know, I just miss him and I want him so much"

"Shh I know darling" she soothed him.

….

In Mark's, the kitchen was filled with smoke, when Mark walked in, he quickly smelt it and saw the grey cloud in the kitchen, he ran inside wafting his arms, he sighed and saw a charcoaled meal on the side and Aaron sat at the small table crying with his head down on the table.

"I-I just wanted to do something nice for you and I can't even do that, I'm useless, pathetic, I-I might aswell still be in there!"

Mark rushed to his side and knelt down and rubbed his back. "Hey, it's okay, its only food don't get upset"

Aaron's sobs increased. "It's not just the food! It's everything, I'm a mess a-and I can't do anything!" he yelled and sobbed some more. "My family are conflicted cause of Adam and I miss them but Adam doesn't deserve to be hurt cause of me"

"So…what? You're just going to live life like this? Aaron you're out of prison now for god sake, don't make this new start a prison for you, if you want to see them, to hell with it! Do it…you'll only regret it"

"And stuff Adam's feelings?"

Mark shrugged. "I don't care about him, he'll get over it eventually, I'm more concerned about you and how you feel"

"It obviously doesn't matter how I feel, not to them anyway" Aaron replied, but he knew that wasn't true he was just sounding off.

"I don't believe that Aaron…you've seen them haven't you?"

Aaron nodded. "In secret…b-but…" he frowned. "I walked away"

"Why?"

"Because of what they're doing behind Adam's back"

"But it's your life Aaron, please, please still see them, they obviously want too…and I know its Jackson but it doesn't matter, just because Adam is the way he is, it shouldn't stop you…you love them"

Aaron nodded and smiled a little. "Yeah"

"So you'll still see them?"

Aaron nodded again. "I will"

"Right, good that's settled" Mark stood up. "Right you, jacket on, we'll go get some food then to the pub?"

Aaron smiled. "I'd like that" he said before getting up. "I'll tidy up later"

"No you won't"

"Why?"

"Because you'll be busy" Mark explained with an added wink.

"Ahh right" Aaron grinned. "I look forward to it"

"So do I" Mark chuckled as he waited for Aaron at the door.

…

An hour or so later it was dark and Mark walked into the pub first and Aaron followed, he immediately saw Adam though, and he definitely saw him. He couldn't be doing with any crap from him so he turned and walked back out. Adam shook his head angrily and his mates tried to pull him back but he forced himself from them and stormed to the doors.

"Er Mark I think you had better…Adams just gone after Aaron…" the landlady told him.

"Oh shit!" Mark grumbled and ran out after them, when he burst back out through the doors he saw Aaron and Adam on the other side of the road.

"What the hell!" Adam jabbed his finger into Aaron's shoulder but Aaron just rolled his eyes. "I told you to stay away!" Adam told him angrily.

"Well I'm not"

"No one wants you, ahh look here he is!" Adam said as he saw Mark approaching.

"Alright Adam just leave it, come on mate let's go" Mark told him as he tugged on Aaron's jacket but he wasn't budging.

"Even he is with you out of pity, not for anything real!"

Mark glared at Adam. "You wanna watch your mouth!"

"And he sticks up for you"

"Yeah! Just like you used too!" Aaron told him.

"And why did I bother eh?" Adam spat. "Those days are long gone! Just like you should have always been but no, they let you out and you come straight back here, well I don't want you here!" Adam screamed and violently pushed him back and Aaron lost his footing and he fell to the ground.

Aaron sighed and rubbed his hands clean of stones and dirt.

"Think that's funny do ya?" Mark asked as he pushed Adam back, a taste of his own medicine. "How many times? He's served his time leave him alone!"

"Nobody wants him!" Adam yelled as Aaron got to his feet.

"That right is it?"

Adam narrowed his eyes at Aaron. "What's that meant to mean?"

"Come on smart lad, think!" Aaron grinned. "Too difficult? Alright I'll tell ya shall I?"

Adam swallowed hard whilst shaking his head he knew what was coming.

"I've seen them all, Jak, Jackson, Hazel my mum" he stepped up to Adam and got in his face "And I hugged my brother, I love them all Adam even you! And you can't stop me from seeing them or them seeing me…"

Adam screamed out as he pushed Aaron back again and swiped his face with a violent, hard punch. "I'll kill ya, just watch!" Adam warned as he stormed off, away from the pub.

"Aaron!" Mark walked over to him quickly and helped him up as blood oozed from his nose and lip. "Ah jesus look at you" Mark said as he was on the verge of tears. "Y-You don't deserve this"

Aaron wiped his nose and mouth and shook his head as he spat out blood. "I'm alright, go and get the drinks in, he's gone I'll be able to sit in there without feeling his eyes on me"

Mark nodded. "Are you sure?"

Aaron smiled. "Yeah go on, I just need a minute"

"Alright, see you soon" Mark smiled and walked off to the pub; Aaron sat down on the kerb for a breather and watched him disappear into the pub.

After a few minutes sat in the darkness alone Aaron was ready to go back into the pub but as he stood up he heard close footsteps from behind. He sighed and spoke without turning. "Look Adam…just leave me alone I've done nothing wr" suddenly he was struck in the back with something hard and the onslaught began…

In the pub the landlady smiled at Mark. "Where is he? Or are you just thirsty?" she chuckled.

"He's just getting some air, but if he doesn't hurry up I'll drink them both" he told her with a smile. "I'll give him a few more minutes"

The landlady smiled and left him to it.

…

Aaron coughed and spluttered, he wasn't by the road anymore, there was a wall right next to him he breathed a breath of relief he knew where he was. He groaned in sheer pain as he reached up and gripped the edge of the wall so he could use it to pull himself up. When he was kneeling he looked and saw the pub, all he could taste was blood and feel pain everywhere. He didn't see his attacker, but he didn't need to, he knew exactly who it was. Aaron got to his feet and his legs hurt badly they'd been whacked by something, as he attempted to step over the wall his legs gave way and he fell to the ground on the other side. At the same time Mark left the pub and saw Aaron lying face down on the footpath. "Oh god no" he muttered and ran over the road to him as Aaron started pushing himself up. "Aaron!" he yelled.

"I got jumped…it's not as bad as it probably looks"

Mark winced at seeing his face. "I dunno mate…come on home…we'll get you sorted…"

…

The following afternoon Aaron was out and about walking while Mark was at work, his legs were fine now they just needed to rest after the blow they had taken and his face was fresh with more bruises and cuts.

Adam was home for his lunch but he wasn't managing to get any food, something else was on his mind. "Nathan been alright this morning?"

"Hmm huh" she replied. "Might go to the park with him later"

"Why?"

Chas frowned. "To get him out and about before Jak comes round later"

"Is that the only reason?"

"I don't know what you mean" she chuckled. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know…you tell me Chas…you let my son near Aaron!" he yelled.

Chas swallowed hard. "L-look love…j-just let me explain"

"And what could you possibly say to make all of it alright!"

"He's my son, how would you feel if it was Nathan!" she yelled at him. "And I don't need you to answer cause the answer would be the bloody same and you know it! I-I understand why you feel you need to protect us I do but Aaron _has _changed! And I still love him I always have and always will"

"I'm your husband Chas! And you've gone behind my back!"

"HE'S MY SON FOR GOD SAKE!"

"Mum why are you both shouting?" Nathan asked when he ran to the doorway of the kitchen.

Adam turned and looked down at his boy and sighed, shook his head and stormed out.

Nathan hung his head. "What did I do?"

"Oh love nothing…" she rushed over and knelt down in front of him. "Nothing I promise, Dad knows about Aaron now that's all and he's not very happy about us seeing him"

"But why?" Nathan frowned. "He's cool!"

Chas grinned. "He can be"

"No he is all the time" Nathan giggled. "I want to see him again dad will forgive us"

"Aww son you're so adorable" she said and pulled him into her arms and held on tight. "I love you so much"

"I love you to, can we go see him?"

"Not today darling but we will soon, once dad's calmed down" she pulled away and looked at his blue eyes, a lovely reminder of Aaron.

Later that afternoon, Jak and Nathan were playing by the lit fire in the living room while Chas prepared the evening meal. She had all of her ingredients ready at least until she spotted she had no salt. "Oh my god, how can I run out of salt?" she said with a sigh then walked along the hallway. "Boys I'm just going to run up to see Jackson, I will only be two minutes, that's all"

Nathan and Jak nodded.

"Do not touch anything you shouldn't, I know what you boys are like" she smirked.

"We won't…" when Chas left, the boys decided to go up to play in the bedroom.

After a few minutes the fire started to crackle and bits of wood that were flaming popped and jumped from the fire…catching onto the rug…

* * *

**TBC…**


	5. In The Arms Of An Angel

**AARON & JACKSON**

**-Six Years Later - 1918-**

**"In The Arms Of An Angel"**

* * *

"So Adam knows" Chas told Jackson.

"What? How?"

"I've got no idea, I think he saw Aaron again and it all slipped out"

Jackson nodded with a sigh. "How bad?"

"Oh he stormed out, he's not back yet and he usually is"

"He probably just went to the pub or for a walk to clear his head; he went through a lot after Aaron left. It must be so hard for him to see him now and to know his family want him around"

"I know but I won't apologise…like I said…he's my son and I love him"

Jackson smiled. "You're a great mum you know, to both of them"

"Well I wouldn't go that far but this time I will be with Aaron" she told him with a smile.

/

Aaron realised he was walking dangerously close to Jackson's house, where the possibility of Adam seeing him could happen, after being beaten up though he really wanted to see him, have it out in the open for once. Aaron sniffed and looked around, he could see smoke but another house was blocking his view, he walked along and ran quickly past Jackson's home so he wasn't seen then he saw the smoke billowing out from a house further down the street. He frowned, and ran down to the burning home, people might need help, and little did he know they did.

Nathan's attention to the toys broke and he looked up and around and he scrunched his nose. "I smell something funny"

Jak looked up at him "Me too" he said as Nathan got up and walked to his bedroom door, he opened it and the landing was filling with smoke. "Why's there smoke?"

Jak ran up behind him. "I don't know" he said as they walked along to the top of the stairs, when they looked down both boys screamed at the sight of the fire.

Outside Aaron stopped in his tracks, he'd heard screaming. He looked at the gate and the plaque with the household name on it sent him into a complete panic. _**Barton. **_He turned back quickly and sprinted to Jackson's, with his speed once he got there he simply jumped over the gate and banged on the door, it had only been a second but there was no time and he pushed down the handle and pushed the door open. "JACKSON!" Aaron screamed into the house. "Mum?" he asked when they both left the kitchen quickly upon hearing Aaron's screams. "M-Mum…wh-where are the boys?"

"What? Why love?"

"WHERE ARE THEY?" he demanded.

"Woah Aaron, calm down!" Jackson told him.

"There just down at the house I just popped up to get so-" Chas stopped in her tracks, Aaron wasn't interested and for good reason, he legged it back along the footpath and sprinted back to the house.

Chas saw the smoke when she walked closer to the front door; she dropped the salt to the floor and cried. "No, no, no!"

Jackson's eyes widened and he started running, as did Chas.

Reaching the house a few seconds after Aaron, it was apparent to them both at what Aaron was about to do. Jackson was in tears, his baby was in there. "NO Aaron!" Jackson warned and when Aaron started making a run for the door Jackson pulled him back. "W-What are you doing?"

"Saving them!"

Inside Jak and Nathan were crying underneath Nathan's bed. Jak had his arm over Nathan's back. "It'll be alright" he said as he cried. "It will"

"I want my mum!" Nathan sobbed. "And Aaron, and my dad!"

"I want my dad and grandma too…"

Nathan nodded. "We've got to get out Jak"

"Come on let's find a way" Jak said as he started edging out from under the bed.

"Saving them? I won't let you put your life at risk" Jackson told him, desperate not for him to go in there. "I'll get them"

"Just do something!" Chas screamed as she cried.

"NO!" Aaron barked at Jackson. "He needs his dad in one piece!" Aaron turned around to his mum and gave her a smile.

"And what about you?!" Jackson asked as tears filled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter about me! I'm not a father"

"No but you're a brother and a son!" Chas jumped in.

"A-and what about Mark?" Jackson asked.

"I'll be fine! He'll live without me if anything happened"

Aaron prepared himself.

"No you're wrong there, he wouldn't and…" Aaron started to run. "Neither would we! AARON!" Jackson screamed as he watched as Aaron burst through the front door into a bed of flames.

Aaron hissed as the flames lapped up his leg; the pain! He reached for the banister but snatched his hand back, it was too hot. He quickly started making his way up the stairs, past the flames. He coughed loudly and Nathan and Jak jumped when they heard it as they sat on the window sill, they were just about to open the window. "Who's that?" Jak whispered to Nathan.

"Nathan!" Aaron yelled then coughed again, he turned and saw the flames had reached the upstairs, and were about to burn on untouched ground. He coughed again. "JAK!" he screamed.

Both boys jumped again and looked at each other with wide eyes. "It's Aaron!" Nathan said excitedly as he started moving off from the sill. He ran to his door and opened it quickly, he could only see a figure through the smoke, and he began to cough as the thick of it was allowed into his room. "N-Nathan?"

"Aaron!" Jak called out, crying as he did. "I-I can't see you…it's too-" he coughed as the smoke got to him too.

"Listen it's going to be alright but I need you to do something for me"

"What?" Nathan asked.

"I need you both to crouch down as low as you can but don't touch the floor it'll be hot"

"O-okay…" Jak replied as did Nathan and they did as they were asked, when they did they saw Aaron a little more clearly than before. At seeing him both boys sobbed hard. "I'm scared Aaron!"

Tears ran down Aaron's face. "It's alright mate, your big brothers here now…" he held out both of his arms and ushered them both to him. When they were in his arms he held them tight and kissed them both on their heads. "I promise you now, nothing will happen to either of you, not if I have anything to do with it, do you understand?" he felt them both nodding against his shoulder. "Alright lads, where's the bathroom?"

"Turn around and it's the first one on the right, next to my room" Nathan said. Aaron nodded. "Do not move do you hear?"

"Yeah" the boys said sadly as they cried, they could hear the crackle of the flames and it was hot.

…

Adam saw the smoke as he entered the neighbourhood and he ran to it, when he saw Jackson and Chas standing outside, he ran faster. "Chas! Chas!"

"Oh babe" she let out a shaky cry and fell into his arms.

"Where are the boys?"

"There inside" she sobbed.

It felt like his heart had stopped and he felt sick to his stomach. "W-What…How did this…"

"I-I don't know, everything was fine when I left…I-I only went to Jackson's for some salt for the dinner!" she sobbed harder and gripped Adam's clothes as she began to slide to the floor. "W-w…what did I do?"

"Chas! You didn't do anything!" Jackson told her. "T-the fire brigade are on their way…"

"WE CAN'T LEAVE THEM!" Adam yelled

Jackson shook his head. "They're not alone" his words made Chas cry louder.

"You what?" Adam asked as the lump in his throat caught his words.

"Aaron" Jackson simply said as drops of tears fell from his eyes.

Adam frowned. "Aaron?" he muttered then got to his feet. "Stay out here babe"

"What? No!" Chas screamed.

"Our kids are in there! He can't save them alone!"

Chas didn't say another word and as Jackson watched Adam walk towards the open door of the house he found himself stepping forward too.

…

Aaron turned around and saw an opening, it had to be it, but in the thick of the smoke it was hard to tell. Once inside he saw the bath and he reached down and turned the tap on and removed his jacket and held it under the cold water making sure it was soaked, all of it, then he removed his jumper and did the same. He blew out a breath and coughed, he nodded to himself and ran back out and knelt down in front of the boys. "Right these are going to be cold and wet but it beats this eh?" he said as he put his jumper over Nathan's head and his jacket over Jak's. "Keep your hands inside and keep it around you, don't let them fall!"

"What will it do?" Nathan asked.

Aaron couldn't help but chuckle. "No time to explain yet mate, you boys ready?"

"Yeah" they replied at the same time. "Alright, hold onto each other and me. Do not let go and stay behind me alright" Aaron had no protection, and rightfully so he had to lead the way.

Slowly and carefully and a few minutes later the boys and Aaron had reached the bottom of the stairs but only a small area where they were standing wasn't burning, instead it had moved to the move of the door frame. Aaron saw heat waves right before him through the smoke.

"What the hell?" Adam muttered.

"Aaron don't you dare!" Jackson warned him, he had a good idea of what he was going to do.

Aaron swallowed hard as he stared at the wall of flames at the door. "Boys you need to get in front of me…" he told them and then felt them shuffling around his legs to the front. "Good, stay crouched and wrap those tightly around you…"

"Okay" Nathan replied. "Done" Jak said.

Aaron coughed severely as he crouched down and physically covered the boys which his arms around them and his upper body arched over them. Tears fell from his eyes. "We're nearly there alright" told them. "On three, I need you both to start running, don't think, don't worry and don't panic; if you're quick you won't feel a thing I promise you, the door is straight ahead."

The boys nodded.

"Okay one, two…three" with that the boys ran and Aaron kept himself arched over them. Flames flicked at his naked skin and the heat burnt. He didn't care.

"Oh my god!" Jackson and Adam both exclaimed as they scooped up their boys into their arms as soon as they emerged from the house. Aaron tripped on the doormat and fell sideways into the burning door. He screamed loudly and fell to the ground and crawled out as fast as he could. He scrambled to his feet as he coughed out his lungs then out of exhaustion and dreadful heat he fell to his stomach on the grass outside their home. His heartbeat and breathing were rapid but all he could hear were cheers and clapping, he'd get up in a minute…just a minute.

"Get Aaron, get him dad I-is he ok?" Nathan kicked whilst in his arms eager to get to Aaron. All Adam could do was stare at him lying breathless on the lawn. Adam's grip loosened and Nathan managed to get down from him and he ran to his brother, he dropped to his knees. "Aaron!" he shouted and shook him, luckily not touching a burned area. Aaron opened his eyes and smiled at his brother and raised his arm and ruffled his hair.

"You saved me"

"Anytime mate, anytime" he said breathlessly again and coughed loudly again as he carefully rolled onto his back for a second before sitting up.

Sirens were heard and they soon arrived, and they got to work in putting out the fire.

Chas was knelt down by Aaron carefully hugging him, whispering to him countless thank you's. Aaron told her there was no need, anyone would have done it. In Chas' eyes he was wrong. "You were selfless and I will never forget that, you saved those two little boys…without thinking about yourself"

Aaron shrugged with a smile. "I'd do it again" he said as he got up.

"W-Where are you going?"

"Home" Aaron told her as she stood up aswell. He walked up and out of the garden and smiled as he saw Nathan and Jak sat on the edge of the back of the ambulance with a blanket wrapped over them, his smile widened when they coughed at the same time, the blackness of the smoke on their cheeks. He felt proud. As he was looking over Adam caught his eye; Adam nodded at him, it was all he could do. That was alright though because Aaron wasn't expecting anything from him.

"Stay love, you're hurt let me look after you"

Aaron turned and shook his head.

"Well at least let Jackson get you a top?"

He shook his head again and smiled slightly. "I'm alright"

"Aaron love" Chas frowned. "What's that cut on your back, and on your face, has someone hurt you?"

"The cuts are from prison; my face is off last night I didn't see who it was"

Chas nodded. "Please I can look after you"

"I know you can but you've got enough to deal with" he told her with a smile and walked away.

As Aaron walked away, Jackson saw him. "Watch Jak for a second mate"

Adam nodded and watched Jackson run after Aaron. He sighed. "What's wrong Uncle Adam?" Jak asked. Adam smiled. "Oh nothing kid…just…" he sighed again. "Grown up stuff"

"Uhh grown up stuff" Nathan said sarcastically and he and Jak burst into laughter.

"Aaron!" Jackson said as he grabbed him and pulled him to a stop, when they were facing each other, all thoughts of what he was going to say disappeared. He frowned. "I uh…I just wanted to say…"

"It's alright Jackson you don't have to say anything"

"But I do…what you just did, I will never forget, thank you for saving my son, even though you could have gotten killed"

Aaron shrugged. "It's nothing" he managed a smile but Jackson stepped closer which made Aaron back off. "D-Don't Jackson…" he said with the shake of his head. "I-I know that look…"

Jackson sighed and backed off. "At least stay, get checked out at the ambulance and then come with us to mine…get cleaned up"

Aaron stared passed Jackson to Adam. "I'll get cleaned up at home" he smiled and turned away and walked as fast as he could.

* * *

**TBC...**


	6. Missing You

**AARON & JACKSON**

**-Six Years Later - 1918-**

**"Missing You****"**

* * *

"Oww!" Aaron yelped in pain as he felt a cold soaking wet cloth cover the burn just below his left shoulder.

"Well you shouldn't have been so stupid!" Mark told him angrily as he clipped him on the back of his head.

"And what would you have supposed I do?" Aaron hissed as Mark dabbed another cloth onto another burn lower down his back. "Stand there and let it burn with them inside? I don't think so somehow!"

"You should have just thought about it" Mark told him. "Turn around and face me"

Aaron sighed, he really didn't want to face him, Mark was angry but he did anyway.

"I'll have a look at the front now…" there was a burn just above the belt line on his stomach, other than that he was just tainted with a blackness from the smoke and the rest of his skin when it was washed off would just be red from the immense heat.

"Nathan and Jak were inside that house Mark, there wasn't any time to think, and no I didn't think I admit that I didn't, those two six year old lads deserve a life and now they can still have it, I really wasn't concerned about me…"

"Well I wish you had been because I wouldn't be angry with you right now…" Mark told him with a frown, his emotions were conflicted and as he tried to help ease his burns he simply stared at Aaron's blackened torso, the lines the muscles, his pecs. He closed his eyes briefly and sighed again.

"I'm alive Mark"

"Yeah! And I could have come home today to an empty house and you might not have been! I wouldn't have been any the wiser!" he said as he began to tear up.

Aaron frowned and hung his head, he understood Mark's points but now he was getting upset, he never intended to do that and he felt crap. "I-I'm sorry" Aaron said quietly and he genuinely meant it.

"You're so brave" Mark began to cry.

"Hey…" Aaron said softly as he looked back up at him but Mark simply shook his head and carried on.

"You saved two little boys Aaron, and hurt yourself for them…I-I'm so proud of you…I-I was just angry because you could have died…and I don't want to lose you…" he sighed

"I-it's alright Mark…"

"I love you Aaron" Mark declared.

Aaron narrowed his eyes at him and felt like his breath had been taken away. "Y-…You what?"

"I love you so much and I hate seeing you hurt, you got beaten last night and now you're burnt…y-yo…" he sighed and composed himself. "You're too precious to me to lose and to your family…" Mark was stopped when Aaron's lips collided with his own and they shared a slow passionate kiss. When they parted Aaron stared into his teary eyes and cupped his face with his hand. "I love you too" he said with a smile.

…

"Well déjà vu kinda" Jackson said with a smile as he handed Chas a steaming cup of coffee.

Chas smiled slightly, she sat in her dressing gown in the lounge after just having a shower she took the coffee. "Thanks Jackson, n-not just for the coffee, for letting us stay"

"Hey, the place is big enough I wouldn't have seen you all on the streets"

Chas gently smiled with a nod then suddenly broke into tears. Jackson quickly sat down and took the cup from her hands and put it down before he hugged her.

Upstairs Nathan was having a bath and Adam sat with him in the bathroom, while Hazel saw to Jak in his room. Adam just sat listening to his son. "He was so cool! Flames all around him and he rescued us" he giggled. "Like a superhero! He was amazing!" Nathan was so excited and Adam could tell he idolised his brother.

Adam forced a smile and reached over and ruffled his hair.

"Why don't you like Aaron dad?" Nathan asked.

Aaron sighed. "I-it's complicated son…he did a bad thing"

"But he saved me and Jak"

Adam nodded. "I know"

"So you have to talk to him now" Nathan was saying all the things his mind were, Adam had to face his thoughts now, swallow a massive dose of pride, he knew he had too, he'd saved his son and Jak for god sake!

Adam nodded with a smile. "Right you come on, you're as bad as your mum when it comes to bath time, you've been in long enough"

Nathan sighed. "But dad…"

"No buts Nathan" Adam told him as he got to his feet. "Come on" he told him as he held the towel out ready for him.

"Okayy" he dragged out his words and eventually stood up and stepped out of the bath so his dad could then wrap the towel around him.

"Come on we'll go see Jak and Hazel"

Nathan nodded and walked out of the bathroom; Adam pulled the plug out and tidied the bath toys away before following him.

"Hello darling" Hazel grinned as Nathan walked into the bedroom.

"Hi Hazel"

He always warmed her heart, both of them did, they were just so little and cute, she loved both little boys so dearly and to think they coul- no she wasn't thinking about that. Jak coughed hard and reached for his glass of water. Hazel was knelt down in front of the bottom bunk were Jak was sat and she took Nathan into her arms and hugged him. "You okay?" Nathan nodded. "Good, how about you get dry and put some pyjamas on then and we'll all go down for some food, how's that sound?"

Nathan smiled and nodded. "Nobody look"

Hazel chuckled. "We won't" she told him as Adam walked in.

Nathan walked off and stood behind his dad as he got dried. "Hiya mate" Adam said with a smile.

"Hi Uncle Adam"

"How are you feeling?"

"Got a cough and I'm hot"

Adam frowned and looked at Hazel. "Oh he's alright" she reassured Adam. "People react differently that's all"

"Ah right…were gunna have to keep an eye on you both eh?"

Jak nodded with a smile.

"Well?" Hazel started.

"Well what?"

"What you going to do about Aaron?"

Adam shrugged. "I-I don't know what to do, I-I know I how feel, so so grateful he saved them but how can I ignore the past, Hazel?"

Hazel smiled. "You can't love but he's a different person, or should I say the same one you met"

Tears filled his eyes and he tried to hide it but Hazel could see. "I'm sick of being the bad one"

"Hey love…y-you're not"

"B-but they went behind my back to see him, I-I'm sick of hating Hazel"

"Well don't" she reached for his hand and held it tightly.

"But I'm scared"

"Of course you are" Hazel chuckled and comforted him. "He was your best friend Adam; he can be again he's not like that anymore and I know yes I've seen him too"

Adam shook his head, it didn't matter anymore.

"Go do what you have too alright?" she told him with a smile. "Me, Chas and Jackson can sort the kids, I know you want to do this, I can see it in your eyes…take a peek into his eyes, you'll know" she told him with a warm smile.

Adam nodded and he got to his feet, he kissed Nathan on the head whilst he struggled getting his pyjamas on then he walked down the stairs and quickly grabbed something from a draw in the headboard and left before either Chas or Jackson could have words, he wasn't going to Marks for what they would have probably assumed anyway.

…

Aaron lay breathless beside Mark in their bed, it really was theirs now. He smiled at him. "What do we do now?"

Mark grinned with a spark in his eyes. "What do you wanna do now?"

"I wanna go again" Aaron laughed and bit his lip as he stared at his boyfriend, then he leaned closer and kissed him passionately again, but Aaron groaned when there was a knock on the door downstairs. "I'll get it…" Aaron said as he carefully got up and grabbed his pants.

"Err you need to clean up a bit first, I'll get it…leave your top off, give those burns some air"

Aaron smirked, yeah he did need to clean up, he licked his lips and stood up to pull his pants on as Mark went downstairs, he crossed over to the bathroom and rinsed his face before going downstairs.

When he did he stopped in his tracks and automatically put his hands in pockets and looked nervous, avoiding eye contact.

Adam looked across at Aaron from the kitchen; he could see the extent of his injuries. Adam had to fight his tears again. "What's he doing here?" Aaron asked.

"I-I haven't come to argue" Adam explained and Aaron heard truth in his voice which made him walk over and into the kitchen.

"I'll give you two some space" Mark said and then walked off back upstairs.

Silence passed between them for a few minutes before either of them spoke and when they did it was Aaron. "Look, I-I want to see them Adam…I do. Like I've said already I love them, I love you for god sake" he said with a smile. "What I did was horrific and I can't even begin to imagine the after affects it had on you all after I left but I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you, not them, you…"

Adam sighed. "Aaron I-" he stopped and shook his head. He bit his lip and blew out a deep breath. "Thank you so much for saving my boy and Jak…I-I don't know what else to say apart from that…w-well" he stuttered. "I do have this" he rummaged in the inside of his jacket and pulled out a photo and passed it to Aaron with shaky hands. Aaron took it. "Do you remember him Aaron?"

Aaron looked down on the photo, it was of him and Aaron caught in a moment of friendship laughing with their arms around each other's backs. Tears ran down Aaron's cheeks and he nodded.

"I had your back then and you had mine" Adam said as tears ran from his eyes also.

Aaron swallowed back the lump in his throat and looked at him again. "I know"

"You were my best friend Aaron, a-and I miss you just like your mum, Hazel and Jackson have…I have I really have" he sniffled and Aaron wiped his eyes with a nod. "B-but a part of me doesn't want to let you in and maybe I have been the bad guy in telling them they couldn't mention your name, a part of me does want to let you in" he breathed out a shaky breath. "Because I want that you" he pointed at the photo in Aaron's hand. "Back" he said and a sob caught his breath.

"I am back Adam if you just have it in your heart to let me in then you'll see"

_Take a peek into his eyes then you'll see _Hazel's words echoed in his mind and all he did was look into his eyes. There was no hatred, anger or any negativity in them. He half smiled and nodded.

"I-I know it won't be easy Adam, I'm not stupid but you have always been my best mate and I do hope we can be like this again" he said as he held up the photo.

"Me too" Adam said as he wiped his eyes. "I-I better go…we're staying at Jackson's again" he chuckled. "It's like one big circle"

"Quite handy that he's a builder eh?"

Adam chuckled a little as he made his way to the door. "Yeah" once he stood on the doorstep. Aaron frowned. "Adam I need to ask you something, I don't think it was you now but I need to know…"

"What?" he wondered.

"After our argument outside the pub last night and you walked away" Adam nodded as he remembered. "D-Did you come back?" Aaron asked with a frown.

"No Aaron I went home"

That was all he needed.

"Why?"

"Oh, err no reason just wondered"

With the bruises now clearer to see without black soot from the smoke on his skin, Adam clicked. "I might have punched you Aaron but I wouldn't have done that, th-that's pretty bad"

Aaron hung his head and nodded. "I-I'm sorry, I just thought"

"I know, I said I'd kill ya" he smirked. "But I swear Aaron it wasn't me"

Aaron looked back up at him. "Okay"

Adam nodded and stepped away but stopped again and turned to face him. "Are you happy Aaron? Like really happy?" he asked softly with thoughtfulness in his tone.

It took a few seconds for Aaron to reply. "Y-yeah…" he smiled. "Course…"

Adam smiled gently, if Aaron for one second thought he believed that then he was silly because he didn't, he wasn't truly happy. "Come round anytime alright…I-I mean Jackson should be fine with that I think"

Aaron nodded.

"Small steps" Adam told him and turned and walked off.

Aaron closed the door, a weight had been lifted and he was happy in that respect but the fact that it wasn't Adam who beat him just brought out more questions than resolving answers, he'd have preferred it if it was Adam if he was honest, who and why would someone want to do that to him? He couldn't think of anybody and it unnerved the life out of him.

* * *

**TBC…**


	7. Follow The Signs

**AARON & JACKSON**

**-Six Years Later - 1918-**

**"Follow The Signs"**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the fire at Chas and Adam's home. In those two weeks Aaron hadn't taken Adam up on his invitation to go round to Jackson's anytime. He wasn't ready, he didn't want to intrude; yes he'd saved those two amazing boys but it didn't give him a pass back into all of their lives, it wasn't that easy, he couldn't expect that to happen and so he'd backed off.

Those weeks weren't enough time to recover either, it was painful, the burns and the hurt from the beating he'd received were now taking their toll on him. He kept up with his daily walks but kept away from Jackson, Chas and the kids if he saw them which he did on occasion. A lot went through his mind, why would they want him when somebody still hated him enough to beat him up violently? Why didn't they still hate him? It unnerved him when he found out it wasn't Adam and it still was now, he had no idea who it could have been. He began to live in a sort of fear, making sure no one was around when he left the house, he quickly stopped that though when he realised whoever it was wasn't going to make it obvious to him, they'd be out of sight and he forced himself to just carry on.

Mark had noticed the change in him too and it worried him sick but Aaron being Aaron sugar coated over it all, he'd be fine, just a set-back. Yeah like Mark believed that, two things he certainly was not was naïve and gullible. He couldn't press the issue though and left Aaron to sort it out in his own time; some nights though when he returned from work Aaron was still sat in the same place at the table he was when he'd left in the morning. It really started to worry him when he saw him still sat there, yeah he could have moved during the day and simply sat back but Mark didn't think so, he was sat in the dark for one, having not bothered to put any lights on as the sun went down.

Mark had a bath and got changed, he walked back into the kitchen and he was still there. "I'm going to the pub are you coming?"

Aaron shook his head as he stared ahead at nothing in particular. "No" he told him.

Mark sighed. "Aaron it's been two weeks, come on…it's alright, you manage going out in the day alright"

"Just leave me alone Mark" Aaron said with a sigh as he got up from the chair at the table. "I'm not going, I'm not interested"

Mark narrowed his eyes at him. "The pub or me?" he asked sharply and quickly regretted his words but it was too late now.

Aaron stopped in the living room and turned around to face him. "The pub" he told him definitively.

"Are you sure about that because you've not so much as even hugged me since the beating"

Aaron shook his head and sighed. "Just go to the pub, I'm fine here"

"But you're not; you'll sit here in the dark if you wanted and in complete silence"

"Yeah what of it? How does it affect you?" Aaron snapped.

Mark sighed. "Never mind" and he turned to leave.

"Look I-I'm dealing with it, it's just knocked me alright"

"You keep saying that Aaron, and I've been as supportive as I can and I'll continue but this is getting a bit ridiculous now" he told him as he pulled open the door then he left Aaron to himself.

Aaron sighed and dropped down into sofa as silence enveloped him. He thought about many things, the pain he felt as the hard bar struck his body, the onslaught of punches to his face and the constant kicks to his body, his chest stomach and back mainly, the hard bar had dealt with his legs, he was lucky they weren't broken. He sighed and shut his eyes tightly as he rubbed his forehead ferociously and then the next day the fire, he knew why he did it but looking back now and the suffering from the burns after, how stupid it could he have been? But it was for those boys that he did it and he'd do it over and over if he had too.

And then there was Jackson after the fire, that move he made, the look in his eyes he knew what that was, Jackson was going to kiss him, and he wanted it but he'd stopped him, it wasn't fair on either of them especially as he was with Mark. Aaron was conflicted now, he wanted both men, he was familiar with this territory, a full circle indeed. The confliction had been and was part of the problems going around his head now for weeks, coupled with the recovery and his mysterious attacker, he couldn't go out at night now because of it. Someone had it in for him and he had no idea who, how frightening must that be?

Not as frightening when there was a knock on the door that sent Aaron bolting up off the sofa. His eyes were wide and he swallowed hard, the palms of his hands began to sweat and his face paled even more than it already was. He approached the door. "W-Who is it?"

"It's me Jackson…" Jackson told him with a sigh on the other side of the door. "Come on mate let me in…it's been two weeks and Adam told me what he said to you…we're all worried about you, _I'm _worried about you, please Aaron just open the door, I wanna see you"

Aaron sighed and slowly pushed down the handle and opened it slightly, enough for him to peek out, the light from the kitchen making Jackson visible. "Now you've seen me can you go please?" Aaron asked as his eyes shifted from him and beyond looking to see if anyone was around.

"No" Jackson said with narrowed eyes. "Let me in"

Aaron impatiently sighed. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you loved me once now let me in"

Aaron sighed and stepped back and opened the door further and began to walk into the living room. "Lock it behind you" he instructed.

Jackson frowned but did as was asked then he turned and followed him into the living room. "Why'd you ask me to lock the door?"

"Because I did!" Aaron hissed at him.

"Adam also told me what you asked him…it's affecting you isn't it?"

"Well wouldn't it you?" Aaron asked sharply.

"Of course it would" Jackson's voice was filled with concern.

"I- I can't go out Jackson, not after dark…I can't go through the pain again"

"You've no idea who it was?"

Aaron shook his head.

"Has the thought crossed your mind that it might have just been a one off?"

"Bit too violent to have been that I think, look I'm being rude and all that I know, but I want you to go"

"Why?"

"I want to be alone"

"You're alone enough, Mark's at work all day every day…I think you can spare an hour from your loneliness"

Aaron scoffed distastefully. "An hour? What you a counsellor now?"

"No but I will always care about you, that will never change and sitting here now I can see how ill you actually are…you aren't eating are you?"

Aaron hung his head and shook it.

"And the injuries?"

"Taking their bloody time" he replied with a heavy sigh.

Jackson nodded. "Well this isn't good is it?"

"What?"

"When I leave, your mum will ask if you're okay and I won't lie to her and you know what that'll mean"

"You dare Jackson, I swear to god!"

Jackson couldn't help but smirk. "Eat something and you'll be mother free for tonight at least"

"NO! I don't want to eat anything!" he sighed. "Jackson just go please, I'm begging you here!"

Jackson shook his head. "I'm not shifting…sorry mate…" he told him as he settled back into the sofa and made himself comfortable.

Aaron sighed and shook his head. "Fine, enjoy the hour of silence"

Jackson smirked, Aaron would talk eventually.

Fifteen minutes felt like forever before Aaron actually gave in and spoke "How are the boys?"

"Yeah they're fine, Jak had a bit of a cough for a few days after but I took him to the doctor and he said he'd be fine and he is"

Aaron nodded. "Good"

Jackson bit his lip. "Do you wanna hear something so sad?" he asked quietly.

"Go on" he told him, equally as quiet.

"I've not washed your pillowcase in all these years" he told him with a smile. "I-I thought that when I hugged it which trust me I've done many nights, I believed you were there, that tiny bit of belief got me threw some dark days…it's still got your smell…doesn't help that I've sprayed it with your aftershave every now and then…sad eh?"

Aaron shook his head. "No…not in the way you mean, but sad yes that I messed everything up and couldn't just live a normal life and sleep with you in what was once our bed"

"It never stopped being your bed"

Aaron smiled with tears now running down his cheeks. "But it did, to me Jackson…I gave it up, all of it, you, mum Adam…everyone…when I left. And I know I've stayed away but that's because what I did, saving the boys, doesn't give me any right, and I'm not about to come back to you all and ruin it…"

"You won't…"

Aaron sighed. "Jackson I bring trouble anywhere and everywhere I go…I'm putting you and everyone else at risk"

"You're just all over the place after the attack, come on Aaron please?"

Aaron stood up and started pacing in front of the fireplace. "No Jackson! I don't have any right, I was your boyfriend, and you loved me I loved you, time to move on eh?" he didn't mean any of it.

Jackson shook his head. "I want you to eat something before I leave"

"Get stuffed I'm not eating a thing! You aren't listening to me! Time to move on just go!"

"You couldn't move on if a clear path lay right in front of you!" Jackson raged as he stood up and got in Aaron's face. "Do you love him?" Aaron made no effort in replying. "You aren't happy, not in there" he placed his index finger onto Aaron's chest where his heart was. "Or up there in your head, I said do you love him?"

"Yes!" Aaron told him as he moved away.

"I don't think you do"

Aaron let out a laugh. "Jealous are ya?"

"Yeah, damn right"

At those words Aaron quickly turned to him. "You want this?" he asked with his arms held out at his sides and he let them drop to his side again. "You want this?" he asked again laughing.

Jackson nodded with tears in his eyes.

"Well you're taste in men's gone all wrong!" Aaron screamed at him. "Get out!"

Jackson shook his head. "You're just saying that because you're down in the dumps, you're cut, bruised and burnt…0nce they go Aaron…"

Aaron gave Jackson a nasty look. "Still makes me a murderer"

"NO!" Jackson screamed back. "You made one mistake! One!" Jackson raged through gritted teeth. "You aren't him anymore"

"Didn't say I was but I still did it"

"Yeah and I trust you to be in our lives, around the kids for god sake of all the people I would have been scared to let you be around! But I'm not and I want you in our lives…for them…a-a…and for me…I still love you Aaron I always bloody will for god sake!"

By this point Aaron was knelt on the floor crying. "And I miss ya…I miss you so much my heart breaks every time I see you and I know that I can't have you, I don't believe for one second that you truly love Mark…o-okay maybe you do but not fully…after everything he's done in being there for you these past six years I understand that you do have feelings, that you love him…but love him? Love like me and you have…and don't deny it…you still love me I can see it…you're only hurting Mark at the end of the day Aaron..."

Aaron let out heart-breaking sobs and put his head in his hands. "I don't want to hurt anyone anymore" he cried out.

Jackson approached him and knelt down in front of him but still gave him space. "Someone will get hurt either way Aaron…if you stay with him you'll hurt yourself, if you come with me you'll hurt him, you can't win Aaron…" he told him softly.

"He deserves better, f-for me to try…"

"You've been out long enough now you have been trying…t-to the point you've made yourself believe you can be happy"

"You're just saying that because you want me back" Aaron told him.

Jackson shook his head. "I do want you back, but I'm not saying it for that reason I'm just trying to figure you out…and I think I'm right aren't I?"

Aaron's sobs died down and he nodded. "Yeah" he told him quietly. "I- I did genuinely think I could be happy but you've never been far from my thoughts but when you moved to kiss me after the fire you were always there…and I don't know what to do about it, about you and me, if there can ever be a you and me…I do have a genuine affection for Mark I do but…it's not fully love…not like you said but what if it's all me and Mark can have between us…"

"But you deserve the full love" Jackson smiled warmly as he stared into his ocean blue eyes. "You deserve the world Aaron and Mark could give you that, I'm not saying he can't, but what's the point if you're not truly happy?"

Aaron shrugged. "Maybe it's what I deserve"

Jackson chuckled. "No you're wrong you deserve more"

…

A few hours later Jackson was gone and Aaron looked towards the door as he heard the key in the lock, Mark walked in seconds later and smiled at Aaron, and he faintly smiled back. Upon sitting down next to Aaron on the sofa Mark knew he'd been crying. "What's wrong?"

Aaron shrugged with a smile. "Everything was just getting on top of me…"

Mark put his arm around him. "You ok?"

Aaron nodded as he leaned into him, then he moved to look at him, as he looked into his eyes he didn't feel like he did when it was Jackson in front of him. He'd been kidding himself the entire time, he sighed. "I'm fine…"

Mark smiled and leaned in to kiss him, their lips locked and they passionately kissed each other. No, no it wasn't passionate, not for Aaron despite it looking passionate. He immediately frowned as the realisation that there was no real spark hit him; he pulled away and stood up.

"Aaron?" Concern filled his voice; Aaron had never done that before, never.

"I-I…I can't do this anymore" he told him then ran up the stairs leaving Mark alone in the living room.

Mark sat confused for a few minutes before he actually got up and ran up the stairs after him. When he walked into their bedroom he found Aaron packing what little amount of belongings he had. Mark stayed in the doorway. "So that's it?"

Aaron turned around, startled by him. He wiped his eyes and nodded.

"Why?"

"I care about you Mark…I-I do…but the love I do have for you isn't enough, isn't what you deserve"

"For god sake Aaron give yourself time! You've not been out of prison for long!"

"Long enough Mark long enough!"

Mark sighed. "Please don't do this, just think about this, and sleep on it"

"I don't need to" he said as he zipped his bag up and walked over to him. "I really am sorry Mark, again…thank you so much for everything you've done for me, I won't forget it" he told him and kissed him on his cheek, then walked past him and ran down the stairs.

Once at the door he let out a deep breath and opened it. He was stopped again when Mark called from behind.

"Where are you going Aaron?"

"I don't know" he said as he turned to face him.

"Wh-what, back to Jackson…?"

Aaron shook his head. "No" and he really wasn't. "Thank you Mark" he repeated with a small smile then ran into the night, he was scared about it but he had too.

Mark walked up to the open door and closed it and rested his forehead against the cold wood and cried.

…

"I'm coming!"

Aaron watched as the light on the porch came on and seconds later the door opened.

"Aaron?" Hazel's voice was full of concern.

"I-I know its late Hazel and I'm sorry for this I am…"

"What's wrong darling?"

"There's no easy way to say this but…I've made a decision…can I stay here with you?"

Hazel smiled and ushered him in. "Of course you can, what's this decision?" she asked as he walked in and she pushed the door shut.

"Jackson came to see me earlier"

Hazel nodded. "He said he might"

"I told Mark I wasn't going back to him and I meant it at the time but on my way here I had time to think of all the things Jackson said…"

"Well why aren't you there at his door love instead of mine?"

"B-Because I can't go back there yet…"

"I understand"

"I need to know that what we have is real now and not what we had then"

Hazel smiled.

"And to do that I need to be away from Mark, I've left…and you are the only person I could think of"

"Well then love, you are welcome here, come on let's have a late night hot chocolate"

Aaron smiled and let Hazel put her arm around him and guide him along to the kitchen.

* * *

**TBC…**


	8. Payback

**AARON & JACKSON**

**-Six Years Later - 1918-**

**"Payback"**

* * *

Aaron's tired eyes squinted as he walked into the bright living room; Hazel was sat in her chair drawing, he smiled and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh hiya love" she said happily.

"Morning" Aaron replied, his voice hoarse and groggy.

"You look terrible" Hazel stated

Aaron chuckled and nodded. "Yep, well I feel it too"

"You not well?" she asked.

"Nah, not really" he told her as he leaned against the window sill of the large bay window.

"Well you just rest alright?" she told him with a smile.

Aaron nodded. "What you drawing?"

"Over the hills and far away" she replied.

Aaron's eyebrows arched and he nodded. "Sometimes I think that's where I'd be better off"

"Hmm, I'm not so sure about that, anyway what's this master plan then?"

"What master plan?" he asked with a frown.

"About Jackson…"

"Hazel" he began with a heavy sigh. "I don't have one"

"Well you can't hide away forever Aaron"

"Who says I'm going too?"

"You did. Not necessarily spoken but…"

"I just need time to think that's all"

Hazel smiled and gave a gentle nod. "Well he's waited this long"

"Yeah well I dunno why" he told her as he let out a deep breath which was full of frustration.

"Don't be stupid, Jackson loves you so much, he never stopped"

Aaron smiled a little. "I know but look at me"

"You'll heal, positivity that's the key, and it's what you need to start doing, thinking positive"

Aaron nodded. "Just going to make a drink if that's okay?"

Hazel chuckled. "You don't need to ask"

Aaron pushed himself away from the window sill and started walking away but suddenly a loud smashing noise and the shattering of glass followed just as Aaron fell to the floor.

Hazel jumped out of her chair. "Oh my god Aaron!" she yelled with fright as she rushed to him.

Aaron was still conscious and was pushing himself up into a kneeling position, his face was strained because of the pain and his hand was pressed tightly against his skin at the base of the neck. The sharp jagged edge from a sizeable stone had cut him, weighty enough to knock him down but not knock him out. Hazel looked at his neck as he was now sat up on his knees; around the small cut was a deep dark purple bruise, it even made Hazel wince at the sight of it. "Now you see why I hide away" he gasped then leaned back down and rested his forehead on the carpet.

Hazel was about to argue against his words until she caught sight of a piece of paper attached to the large stone; she rubbed his back as reached for it and pulled away the paper, she let out a loud sigh when she read it: _GAY BASTARD, YOU ARE GOING TO PAY _

"What?" Aaron asked as he sat up again.

"Here" she said quietly and then handed the piece of paper to him which he quickly took from her hand.

Aaron closed his eyes briefly, his heart beat began to race and his face become hot with anger, he blew out a breath. "I've got to go, it's not safe"

"I don't think so sunshine, if you think I'm scared of some nasty piece of work then you don't know me at all and ignore comments like that, it means nothing, they don't know you or anything about your life"

"But Hazel" Yeah, maybe Hazel was right but that note hurt him not that he'd admit it but it did and he was scared also because of the threat, it didn't take a genius to work out it was his mystery stalker creep. "But Hazel"

"No buts Aaron, you're staying here"

"Right well I'll fix that window" he told her as he stood up.

"No you won't I'll call Jackson, say it was some kids with a ball"

"This happened because of me Hazel"

"Oh shush you and get in that kitchen, you need something cold on that"

Aaron gave in and nodded and headed to the kitchen as Hazel got to her feet and walked to the telephone.

….

A while later Jackson arrived with both boys in tow, he opened the door. "Go on then boys" he told them and they ran in excitedly. Hazel smiled upon seeing them and hugged both boys. "Hello darlings, what you doing today?"

"Jackson's looking after me" Nathan told her matter of factly.

"I see" she replied with a smirk.

"Where is your window grandma?" Jak asked.

"Well that's why I needed your dad" she told them and Jackson stood looking at gap in the window.

"Please don't tell me you knocked the rest out and cleaned it up alone?"

"Course I did, I'm not incapable you know...but yes I need a new window so if you can sort that for me I will be most grateful" she told him with a smile.

"Mum, you should have just left it"

Aaron was hiding upstairs and could hear them talking and he smiled to himself as he listened.

"Oh shush, I'm fine; some kids need to practise their kicking skills though"

Jackson reached into his back pocket and pulled out a notepad and a measuring tape, whenever he had to go round his mother's it was usually for maintenance so he made sure he had them at hand. He stepped to the window frame and took the measurements he needed and wrote them down. "I'll call the office and get some guys over this afternoon"

Hazel grinned as the boys ran off to play like they always did. "Thanks darling, now you're here you might aswell stay for lunch?"

"Uh yeah" he smiled. "Go on then"

Upstairs, Aaron's eyes widened when he heard the boys play fighting and giggling on the landing, he hid behind the door he didn't want anyone to know where he was. He smiled as he listened to their banter. All of a sudden however their small footsteps were louder and they were in the room, he watched them standing still, hoping they wouldn't see him. They did however and when they saw Aaron both boys jumped and stared at him. Aaron placed his finger on his lips to quieten them. "Aaron?" Nathan whispered with a grin. "Why are you here?"

"I needed a place to stay"

"Well you could have come back to my house I know you used to live with us when I was a baby"

Aaron nodded. "I know, but it was for a very short time and I'm not sure if I'm ready too or not"

"What do you mean?" Jak asked.

Aaron sighed. "It's complicated mate"

"What's that mean?" Nathan asked.

"It means you wouldn't be able to understand" he told them with a smile.

"Oh ok, but I knew you were here, your blue t-shirt was on the back of the chair in the living room" Nathan told him.

"A-and your dad is still downstairs?" Aaron asked as he swallowed hard.

Jak and Nathan nodded with a grin which turned to a giggle.

"Oh god…" Aaron breathed out.

…

"So still no sign of Aaron, Mark doesn't know where he went, he just kinda left him"

Hazel nodded. "Well it's only been a couple of days, he'll turn up"

"But will he? Part of me thinks that was the last time I'll ever see him"

"Oh don't be daft…" she felt guilty, caught red handed, and unknowingly she had, Jackson had seen the t-shirt.

"Do you have a toy boy mother?"

"What?"

"You know… a bit of young hot totty around the place…"

Hazel chuckled and frowned. "Don't be silly"

"Well it's either that or you've been hiding Aaron here…" he told her and marched off to the stairs, Hazel quickly followed him.

Aaron quickly waved the boys away as he heard Jackson coming up the stairs.

"This is ridiculous I'm not hiding anyone"

"I don't believe you, that T-shirt is Aaron's, I've worn it myself on occasion"

Aaron smirked, yes he certainly had, mornings after their heated love making when he quickly went to make a coffee to bring back to bed for the both of them, or to bring the milk in from the doorstep.

"W-well he doesn't want to see you"

"Don't give me that!" Jackson replied as he reached the landing and was greeted by two guilty looking boys. He eyed them suspiciously and walked past them and into the spare bedroom.

Aaron stood behind the door looking ahead and seconds later their eyes locked. Jackson growled in frustration. "Do you have any idea how worried we've all been, we've been bloody looking for you! Mark's a mess a-and Adam even went out looking and all the while you've been here! Mum what the hell!"

"He needed me!" Hazel defended herself.

"And not me?"

"No, not you Jackson, I've got a lot of stuff to work out before I can let you in"

"Let me in?" Jackson asked.

"Go and play in the garden boys" Hazel told them and they ran back downstairs.

"Yes" Aaron hissed. "Let you in, you were right, all of it the other night when you went round to Mark's"

"And"

"And I left him because of it!"

"Well why didn't you come back to me?" Jackson asked.

"Oh it's just that easy is it?" Aaron snapped as he walked out from behind the door.

"Well yeah it kinda is Aaron, you love me"

"I can't come back to you after what just happene-"

"AARON!" Hazel tried to quieten him.

"No Hazel he needs to know!"

"Know what?"

"Someone's after me…" he told him and turned around so Jackson could see the sore purplish red bruise on the back of his neck. "Someone threw a rock at me from outside, that's why the windows broken and I've said I have to leave but she's not having any of it, so you can see why I'm a little apprehensive, I'm not bringing danger to the boys, you my mum or Adam, I just won't! As well as other reasons…"

"Like?" Jackson asked with a frown.

"What we have now might just be what we had then and this now isn't real…"

"Oh it's real alright"

Aaron shrugged. "Tough, I need to know"

"J-just leave him love he's not well"

"Exactly and I didn't want you seeing me again like this, I'm a mess and hardly attractive" he said with a frown, the room was beginning to spin and he felt sick.

"Aaron?" Jackson asked as he watched as he began to fall forward. "Whoa there…" he said gently as he reached out quickly to grab him.

Aaron frowned. "What happened?" he said as he stood properly again.

"You blacked out for a second" Hazel told him.

"Right, come on" Jackson told him and he put his arm around his shoulders and led him to the bed and helped him lie down. "Mum can you give us some space?"

"Yeah of course love" she told him and left the room then closed the door behind her.

…

There was still silence after a few minutes and Jackson looked across at Aaron lying on the bed. "Are you going to talk to me or what?" Jackson asked.

Aaron blew out a deep breath and shrugged as he simply turned his head and looked at him. "What do you want me to say Jackson?"

"Anything" Jackson told him. "We haven't really spoken that's all, and I think we should"

"Alright do you want us to talk?" Aaron asked quickly as he pushed himself to sit up a little. "Alright let's see shall we? I killed a man in cold blood, it changed my life. I was going crazy, you all found out, you threw me out, and I made a decision that changed the following six years of my life, then I come out I get with Mark, not out of pity but because I cared, he was there for me when no one else was and in some way yes I do think I loved him but not properly like you said"

"Aaron…you don't have to"

"No! You want me to talk then I'm going to fucking talk, so sit there and listen!" Jackson quickly resigned to the fact that he was going to listen to all of what was to come. "Then, then I start feeling like I don't deserve a pass back into your lives just because I saved those kids, then…oh" he chuckled. "But then you wanted to kiss me, that couldn't happen!"

Jackson shrugged. "Why not?" he asked sadly

"Because I was with Mark and it was only because you missed me, well I'm telling you something now Jackson, there's nothing to miss alright! I made a decision to leave Mark and your mum who I think the world of by the way has kindly let me stay against my own better judge-"

Jackson frowned. "What?"

Aaron sighed and shook his head. "Nothing"

"Aaron!"

"The window it was no kids playing" he then moved to turn so Jackson could see the back of his neck.

"Jesus Aaron!"

"It was a sizeable rock, aimed for me and by god it hurt, just like that beating, it still does! And it's from the same person"

"How do you know that?"

"Because there was a note attached, a homophobic note which also said I was going to pay, nice eh? Well they can bring it on"

"Aaron please just relax" Jackson pleaded.

"How can I? When I've got some madman after me Jackson! I can't stay here and let anything else happen, what if it was your mum for god sake, and that's why I can't come back to yours, I wouldn't have anyway"

"Oh cheers"

"No" Aaron frowned at him. "It's too soon and these feelings might not be real"

"I've already told you they are"

"Hmm ok"

"Don't be a dick Aaron!"

Aaron simply glared at his ex-boyfriend. "I'll do what I like thank you"

Jackson sighed. "I get it alright I do, you are in a bad way I see that now but this whole feelings thing is just a made up thing by you so that you don't have to face up to the feelings you do have"

"Like I said, why the hell would you want me?"

"Because I love you Aaron and seeing you in such a state breaks my heart"

"I deserved it, I killed a man Jackson, just like I deserved the beatings in prison and that's exactly why I asked for them" he told him knowing full well Jackson hadn't a clue about them.

Jackson frowned and got up off the chair and sat on the edge of the bed next to him. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me Jackson, prison wasn't enough so I made sure I wound someone up enough so that they'd beat me, and they did, brilliantly, suffered for days, even weeks on end" he smiled. "Made me feel better"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this" Jackson said as he lowered his head into his hands and wiped them down his face.

"Well believe it" silence passed between them for a minute before Aaron spoke again. "I killed him because… when I saw how hurt you were my stomach knotted, everything did and I felt sick, I felt sick with sadness and anger and you know me, the only way I can express myself is with fists…or well in that case a very handy gun that was available…I was so angry I was blind until I faced him again, he was unconscious, I raised the gun and bang…" Aaron shrugged. "And I know you don't wanna hear this but at the time I thought I was doing it for you…but I don't think I was, I think I did it for me to make me feel better, to make me feel useful…"

Tears ran down Jackson's face as he listened. "I know why you did it Aaron and a part of me is grateful, a part of me isn't because he was just a man like I've said before, just like me and you"

Aaron scoffed. "Hardly"

"Well yeah alright…" Jackson understood his response. "Listen to me alright will you just come back to mi-our home…because I love you and these feelings are now, not then and so are yours" Aaron shook his head. "Why are you being stubborn?" Jackson asked.

"I have a madman after me Jackson, the kids for god sake!"

"I know but we can handle it together, I want you with me Aaron, I don't want anything to happen to you"

"It won't, I' am capable you know"

"Yeah I know that"

"I'm not coming back, end of Jackson I'm sorry"

…

Several hours later Hazel stood at the doorway. "Aaron, are you sure you're not coming?"

Aaron sat with his bag and his money ready in his room. "No, thanks, I'd rather not, bit too awkward for my liking"

"Okay" Hazel sighed. "I'll only be a few hours"

"Okay, see ya" he called back to her with a sad expression on his face, he was ready to leave, it was the only option he had to keep them safe and they wouldn't be if he stayed.

Hazel opened the door and left the house then closed the door behind her.

A smarmy grin was plastered all over the man's face as he stood behind some bushes across the street. "It's time" he muttered to himself and walked over the road. Aaron threw his bag over his shoulder as he walked down the stairs; he turned all the lights off then reached for the door handle.

As he pulled it open the door was flung open and Aaron was jumped, which instantly knocked him to the floor. Aaron fought back but it was a struggle, the man was on top of him and trying to get to his neck. "What do you want from me?" Aaron yelled.

"Nothing you just have to be here so I can drain the life out of you!" the intruder snarled.

"What's this about?" Aaron growled as he kicked him away.

"You're sick!" the man shouted as Aaron got to his feet. "What you do with other men!"

Aaron frowned at him. "This isn't really about what I am, is it? I recognise you"

"You couldn't possibly!" he yelled.

"You're his brother? Son? Come on!" Aaron screamed. "The resemblance is uncanny! I see his face every night when I go to sleep I know who you are!"

"Well I wasn't going to tell you…I was just gunna kill you but yes" the man spat angrily. "I'm his son; the man you killed was my father! See when you got out of prison they had to let us know…I couldn't let you walk free now could I?"

Aaron shook his head. "And you write a note like that to me, after what your brother did! How dare you! He did the same to my boyfriend like what we used to do before but difference was I never raped him!"

The man frowned.

"Oh didn't know about that I see? I wouldn't have killed someone for nothing!" Aaron yelled again as he pushed him away. "Get out! If you come round again I will hurt you"

Instantly the man pulled out a gun from his jacket, Aaron stared at it and swallowed hard. "W-what are you doing?"

"Killing you" he explained, his voice menacing as he started pulling the trigger. "I've held this hurt and anger over my father's death for six years and even knowing why you killed him doesn't make a difference, he was my father!"

"A-a-alright, I-I understand but you don't have to kill me….yo-you don't" Aaron was panicking, his entire body shaking and he could feel sweat on his forehead.

"Too late…you took away my father, and I will never forgive you even when you're dead, but this is the best I can do to make myself feel like I've avenged his death"

"No please you don't have to-…"

The trigger was pulled.

* * *

TBC…


	9. Loud & Clear

**AARON & JACKSON**

**-Six Years Later - 1918-**

**"Loud & Clear"**

* * *

Jackson, Hazel, Chas and Adam had finished their evening meal and were sat chatting, the conversation mainly on Aaron. "He seemed strange today he got worked up to the point he showed me his neck twice and explained about the window, twice" Jackson sighed. "I'm really worried about him, I can't get through to him he's determined he'll put us in danger because of this attacker"

"And you've told him we can handle it?" Chas asked.

Jackson nodded. "Course I did but he was having none of it"

Chas rolled her eyes. "Well he's not bound to listen to me"

"Or me" Adam scoffed. "But I'm not totally happy with him coming back to live"

"Well good thing there mate is this is my house and until my men finish your house you have no choice if he does come back" Jackson told him.

"Of course, I know that but it doesn't mean I have to like it, does it?"

"No of course it doesn't" Hazel agreed with him. "But I really think it would be best for him if he did, he's not right"

"I'm still a bit mad that you didn't tell us where my son was Hazel" Chas told her with a frown.

"I'm sorry Chas I am but he was my priority, not to come round here and let you know…speaking of I best get back, don't wanna leave him all night, fancy an evening walk darling?" Hazel asked Jackson.

Jackson smiled and nodded as he got up to get his jacket. Hazel did too.

Adam swallowed hard "I might join you actually, I'd uh…I'd like to see him" That came as a surprise to all them, Chas especially. "You sure?" she asked.

Adam nodded. "Yeah" he told her bluntly and stood up, if he didn't move then he mightn't have.

The three of them walked side by side with the conversation flowing easily as it always had. The conversation was on Aaron again. "Why do you want to see him again Adam?" Jackson asked.

"I know he probably won't listen to me but I've got to try, for Chas' sake"

Jackson smirked. "For Chas' sake?"

"Yeah" Adam replied with a frown.

"Right, okay" Jackson left it there just before Hazel let out a horrifying sigh and she stopped in her tracks. "My door is open"

Adam and Jackson looked toward her house and it was wide open. "Stay here with your mum Jackson" Adam told him in a quiet voice.

"No you're not going -" Jackson was cut off as Adam spoke again. "Yes I am" he told him quickly then marched over to the house.

Adam approached cautiously, the house was in darkness, but as soon as he started walking along the path to the door his fears of an intruder disappeared and was replaced by a blind panic. He ran into the house and what he saw made him want to be physically sick.

Aaron lay in the hallway with a pool of blood beneath him, a bloody hand was clutched against the wound on his upper chest that had been inflicted upon him but it was still bleeding and he was spluttering blood. Adam quickly turned on the lights and he saw the scene now in colour, and it horrified him even more.

"A-Adam…" Aaron stuttered.

"JACKSON!" Adam screamed. Across the street at the sound of Adam's distressing scream both Hazel and Jackson ran. Once in the house both were horrified but Hazel kept her cool and moved quickly to call for an ambulance. Jackson and Adam were down on their knees at either side of him. Tears ran down Jackson's face and Adam was watching in a daze. "It's alright Aaron…" Jackson told him as he grabbed his hand. "You're going to be fine" he forced a smile. "W-what happened?"

"The attacker" Aaron's face scrunched as a wave off severe pain went right through him. "It's the guys' son…the guy I killed" he said as he hissed in pain. "Ahh god I'm going to die, I'm going to die!"

"No! No…you are not! We're here now and we aren't going to let that happen, an ambulance will be on its way you just have to fight alright, fight it babe I know you can" Jackson told him as a sob escaped him.

"I'm sorry" Aaron said in a sob. "I'm so sorry"

Adam frowned and sat forward. "Listen mate it's all alright" he told him with a forced smile. "Its fine, everything is fine, you don't have to worry about us now alright, if anyone's sorry it should be me"

"Don't" Aaron cried as he shook his head.

"Well I am…I'm so sorry Aaron, I'm so sorry" Adam repeated as he cried.

Jackson let out a sob as he moved Aaron's hand from the wound and placed his own over it and applied as much pressure to it which caused Aaron pain, he hated that he had, he hated that he was still suffering, it broke his heart.

…

A few days later Aaron was recovering well but the bullet had restricted the movement of his left arm which now had to be in a sling. Since being admitted to hospital he had refused any visitors, to which Chas and Jackson argued to the staff about, but it was his choice and there was nothing they could do about it until Aaron's decision changed. "I'm sick of this!" Adam told them in frustration before walking to Aaron's room.

"He doesn't want visitors Adam" Jackson told him tiredly.

"Tough he's fucking getting one!" he replied angrily as he barged in.

"And you're in here why?" Aaron asked with a frown.

"Your colours coming back I see?" Adam asked.

"Yeah suppose, look Adam please just go"

"No I won't" he told him as he sat down beside the bed. "Feeling sorry for yourself are ya?"

"Where the hell is this coming from? You don't want to know me for god sake!"

"It's coming from seeing you messed up you are! How scared you've been! Do you really want to be all alone just wishing you could go back to when you were happy?" Aaron nodded. "Well tough you can't, at least not like before it's too late for all that, it's too late to make any of it right, you can't take back the byes and you certainly can't get back the amounts of tears that you've shed! And you know that much as well as I do it's hitting you loud and clear Aaron" he told him quickly and stopped to take a breath.

"Look I can't pretend to know what's going on in your head anymore or just you for that matter but we saw your packed bag…running away from Jackson, us is no good…if you want love Aaron you've got to give it or it will disappear, you can't be so sure Jackson will be patient enough to wait forever"

Aaron raised his eyebrows as he nodded. "And what happened to can't make it right?"

"The past, you can't make that right, you can't have it like it was but you can start a fresh. So for the sake of your mum and Jackson who both love you so bloody much will you please just stop playing the tough guy and let them in! And don't start all that crap about not wanting to hurt people because we can handle it, that guy got away, we can help you, you've got to stop thinking you have to go through everything alone"

"It's what I deserve"

"No!" Adam cried out. "It's not" he continued as he wiped his eyes. "What you deserve is to be loved and while I am a bit unsure about you coming back to live at Jackson's I'm putting that aside alright cause we just have to get to know each other again because I know my mates in there somewhere, he is and I've missed him so much, nothing hurts quite like it"

Silence fell upon them for a minute or so before Adam looked Aaron in the eye. "Please come home"

Aaron swallowed hard. "C-Can you send Jackson in?"

Adam smiled instantly, hopeful because of Aaron's reaction and he got up and left the room and sent Jackson in after him.

Jackson closed the door behind him and walked over and sat down. "Hi" he said nervously. "You're doing better"

Aaron nodded. "Listen Jackson, I've just had quite the bollocking from Adam and considering how he feels well it surprised me…"

Jackson nodded his head and chuckled. "It's because he does care deep down he just can't show it, or doesn't know how to…what did he say?"

"That I can't change the past, have what we had then but we can have a fresh start now and that we can all deal with guy together" Jackson nodded and Aaron took a deep breath. "I love you" Aaron told him with tears in his eyes. "I never stopped, and it won't be easy for a while at first but Adam was right, I have to stop running"

Jackson took Aaron's hand in his and kissed it as his own tears fell. "You really do"

"So" Aaron swallowed hard. "I heard Adam loud and clear…I'll come back…if you want me still?" he asked with a smile as tears ran down his face.

Jackson chuckled. "I've never stopped wanting you ya div!" he told him as he cried.

Aaron smiled with a slight nod. "I'll come back" he repeated. "Got to get out of here first"

"I'll have a word with the nurse, might be able to today"

Aaron smiled and rested back into the pillow. A fresh start loomed ahead, it wouldn't be easy, it would take time, but like Adam said, to be loved you have to give love and that's exactly what Aaron intended doing.

* * *

**TBC…**


	10. Homecoming

**AARON & JACKSON**

**-Six Years Later - 1918-**

**"Homecoming"**

* * *

Early the following morning Aaron was released from hospital and on the drive back he was anxious and a little unsettled about his decision to move back but he said he would, he couldn't turn back now. It wasn't long before Jackson pulled up outside the house, he got out quickly and opened up the passenger door and held it open so Aaron could get out. Chas had gotten out already and was stood beside Jackson, both neither wanting to offer help, Aaron could be stubborn. Chas smiled at her son and he smiled back awkwardly. "You ready?" Jackson asked.

Aaron blew out a deep breath as he nodded. "Yeah, let's get in there" he told them and they started walking up the garden path and he followed behind, a feeling of apprehension filled him and as he got closer to the house it was as if his chest began to tighten as he looked up at it, he was scared and worried he'd mess it all up, but one thing he was sure of was that he was grateful to them all for still wanting him, for wanting to know him and for most of all, loving him.

Inside Hazel was in the kitchen giving the boys their breakfast, but as soon as they caught sight of Aaron, they jumped off their chairs and started running up to him to pounce on him and they both each grabbed a leg, holding on to it as he walked further into the house. Aaron smiled down at them and ruffled both of their hairs with his free hand. Seconds later Aaron looked up ahead to the kitchen and his eyes locked with Hazel's. Her heart warmed instantly and tears unexpectedly began to fill her eyes then she walked along the long hallway and hugged him gently, mindful of his arm in the sling and said softly. "Welcome home"

Adam walked out of the living room and smiled at Aaron who gave him an acknowledging nod back. "Right you lads come on, leave Aaron be eh? There'll be plenty of time to talk to him after school, go on finish your breakfasts"

Nathan and Jak sighed as they finally let go of his legs. "Will you be here?" Jak asked as he looked up at him with a smile.

Aaron chuckled. "I will be, I'll be staying here from now on"

"Living here with my dad like when I was a baby?" Jak asked.

Aaron nodded. "Yeah, hopefully" he said as he glanced across to Jackson.

"Why don't you go in the living room and sit down, I'll get you a drink and some food" Chas told him.

Aaron nodded and stepped between the boys, Adam and Jackson to get to the living room. "Right come on boys' breakfast, quick, quick, quick!" Chas told them as she ushered them along back to the kitchen.

Now alone Jackson let out a deep breath with a frown on his face. "You okay?" Adam asked.

"Uh yeah" he flashed a smile. "Listen, thanks Adam, whatever you said to him, for us, thank you"

Adam squeezed Jackson's shoulder "It was time, he needed me, I'm glad to have him back, it's early days but I think we may just get him back this time"

"Slowly but surely" Jackson replied with a smile. "Just going to get some air"

Adam nodded and watched him leave again through the front door.

After breakfast the boys were sat either side of Aaron, both grinning up at him which unknowingly unnerved him. Aaron scowled followed by an amused smirk "What?" he asked.

"Wh-Why have you only got one arm Aaron?" Nathan asked curiously.

"He hasn't silly, it's in here" Jak said as he leaned across poking Aaron's arm through the sling.

"Ohhhhh" Nathan uttered as he went red with embarrassment. "Is it cold? Is that why it's wrapped up?" Nathan continued.

Aaron looked at him with a smile "I fell over at work, and something got stuck in my shoulder that's all"

"Ok" both boys replied in unison, they had gotten their answers.

"Right come on, school" Adam told them. "Let's go" The boys got up off the sofa and left the living room. "I'll see you in a bit yeah?"

Aaron smiled lightly at Adam and nodded. "Yeah" he replied just as Chas entered with a tray with some cereal and toast made for him. "You alright son?" she asked as she placed the tray in his lap and sat beside him.

Aaron nodded. "I think so"

"What do you mean?"

"This is just weird, it's exactly the way it was, except from some decoration but you catch my drift" Chas nodded. "I feel awkward, like I shouldn't be here"

"But you should be, we want you here love"

"Really? Well where's Jackson? Cause I haven't seen him since we got here"

Chas sighed. "You eat that and I'll go and find him"

"Alright but don't make it obvious that it bothered me, I don't need that aswell"

Chas left Aaron to eat his breakfast, she quickly tried his room, the bathroom; he wasn't in the house so she walked back down the stairs and opened the front door and found him sat on the garden bench. She smiled when she saw him and closed the door behind her and walked over. "You going to come in?"

Jackson turned and nodded. "In a minute, I just needed some time"

"Talk to me love" she told him as she sat down beside him.

"I'm just a bit scared you know? It's the beginning all over again, but the feelings are still there…we have to get to know each other again…it's just scary, we have to take our time but what if we can't and it ruins it?"

"After everything you two have been through, I don't think rushing could break you now, if that's what happens then it happens, Aaron loves you he does and if you talked to him I think you'd know that nothing could possibly ruin it this time, yeah taking your time could be good, but like rushing it, that could ruin it, prolonging the closeness you know?" Jackson nodded. "He's a bit worried cause he hasn't seen you since we got back…he's eating breakfast in the living room, go and be with him Jackson" Chas told him with a smile. "The man you love is sat on the other side of that wall behind us, you've dreamt about this for six years, go" she urged him.

Jackson's smile changed quickly to a grin and he nodded at her and got to his feet and walked back into the house.

…

Jackson stopped in the doorway to the living room and watched him managing to eat with one arm. He smiled and approached the sofa and sat next to him. Aaron placed his slice of toast back down and turned to him. "Are you sure you want me here Jackson?"

"What? Why'd you say that?" Jackson asked with a concerned tone.

"Because you disappeared as soon as I got back pretty much"

Jackson sighed. "I've dreamt about this day for six years Aaron" he admitted with tears in his eyes. "I've wanted nothing but this, you, here with me…I just needed some time to think, I don't want us to be ruined before it can even start that's all, I just needed some air"

Aaron nodded and smiled, he felt reassured.

"I love you Aaron, so, so much. I hope one day you realise how much I do and how much I care about you"

Aaron nodded as he looked down at the floor. "I will"

Jackson nodded with a smile and squeezed his shoulder. "Finish your breakfast"

Aaron nodded and turned back to his breakfast but stopped and turned back to him. "I love you too"

Both lads smiled at each other and Jackson stayed with him while and after he ate his breakfast. The rest of the day passed by quietly, Jackson and Aaron talked as they lay on the sofa; they smiled and laughed. When school had ended and the boys arrived home it was crazy for a while, they were so excited to see him still there, apparently they had bothered Adam all the way home, asking and asking if he was still at home. He forgot how many times he told them yes.

…

"Nathan! Jak! What on earth are you doing up there!?" Chas shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

Jackson walked into the hallway. "What's up?"

"They've been up there ages" Chas said with a confused look, which in turn confused Jackson.

Chas sighed. "You better not be flushing all the toilet paper again, it doesn't grow on trees you know!" she raised her voice once more and seconds later what sounded like a herd of elephants ran along the landing and the boys emerged and ran down the stairs side by side. Both Chas and Jackson looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh, there was nothing else to do, what they were seeing was too cute and they couldn't possibly tell them off. The boys simply grinned at Chas and Jackson as they walked past them and carried on along to the living room. Aaron turned and saw them both straight away when they walked in, and he raised an eyebrow at what he was seeing, Nathan and Jak had wrapped one of their arms in toilet paper and had gently tied it around their shoulders "We're just like you" They told him with a grin.

"That's something you need to be thinking about very carefully boys"

Nathan and Jak frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He's only joking" Adam said as he walked in and glanced over at Aaron. "Go and play I want a minute with Aaron"

The boys left and Adam walked to the sofa and sat beside him. "They only see the good things Aaron, be mindful of that"

Aaron sighed and rolled his eyes, of course they did. "Yeah, sorry"

Adam nodded. "How are you?"

"I feel like I'm on show if I'm honest"

"That's probably natural it'll just take some time that's all" Aaron nodded. "Listen Aaron I-I don't feel like I've done this properly so I will now, the fire and what you did…I'm so grateful that you saved them, I love Jak but Nathan is my son and if I lost him I-I dunno how I'd keep living…s-so thank you, I mean that from the bottom of my heart"

Aaron smiled back at him.

"And actually there's a lot of good in you, I'm happy they've taken to you, obviously at first no I wasn't but I've had a lot of time to think and all of that before is done with, and I'm sorry for the way I behaved towards you, everything I said, and for hitting you, nothing like that will happen again, it won't now, I'm sorted"

"I accept your apology and I'm sorry too"

"Why?" Adam asked with a concerned tone.

Aaron shrugged. "Just am, for everything…the effect I had on you all after I left, I don't know how hard it was when I left but I can just imagine and I'm sorry for that I am…"

Adam nodded.

"What happened to you when I'd gone Adam?" Aaron asked softly.

Adam frowned and swallowed hard and clasped his hands together.

"I- It's alright you don't have to tell me anything I'm just asking…" Aaron told him.

"No, it's alright…out of all the people for it to have happened to" he scoffed. "It was me…I erm…I had a breakdown Aaron…"

Aaron sighed and put his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry"

Adam smiled and put his arm around his shoulders. "But I got through it, I realised it wasn't my fault, what you did, there wasn't anything I could have done, the only thing I beat myself up about on occasion is the fact I knew what state you were in that night, I shouldn't have left you…I shouldn't have and if I stayed awake with you then your life could have been completely different"

Aaron looked back at him. "There was no stopping me Adam, it wasn't your fault, you're right, and thinking about the what ifs, well…don't" he smiled slightly. "I did it, and I paid for what I did, I made a choice that night and I really am genuinely sorry it caused you so much pain, all of you…I-I don't want to hurt any of you again, I just wanna live my life hopefully happily here"

"And you will…I-I forgive you…mate…I forgive you, and I love you" Adam told him as he began to cry.

Aaron's lower lip trembled as he could feel his own emotions about to burst through. He let them. "Mate" he uttered as he moved in and held on tight to him. That one word meant so so much.

Outside in the hallway Chas and Hazel were quietly listening and their hearts were breaking. Both women were waving their hands to get cool air to their eyes to stop the tears and they walked back to the kitchen. Hazel leant against the bench and nodded as she let out a shaky, emotional breath. "I think we're all going to be okay"

Chas smiled with teary eyes. "That's needed to happen for a long time, and I couldn't be more proud of both of them than I am right now"

Hazel smiled. "It's a huge step"

"Yeah" Chas chuckled. "You could say that again. Are you staying for dinner?"

"Oh no, I best get back, I don't want him to feel crowded" she replied with a smile.

"No problem, more for me then…I'm always eating lately" Chas said with a smirk.

Hazel frowned. "Strange…okay why am I reading more into that than is necessary?"

Chas looked at her and smirked again.

Hazel's eyes widened. "No!?"

Chas grinned and nodded.

Hazel grinned and walked over to her and hugged her.

"Not a word though" Chas told her.

"Got it, oh I'm so happy for you"

"With everything going on lately I haven't had chance to even think about it or to tell people but hopefully now…" Chas told her with a nod of her head and a smile. "I will do, Adam's next though…obviously"

"Of course…ahh that has made my day love, I will head off a very happy lady, see you later love"

"See ya" Chas replied with a grin and watched her walk away.

…

Later as night began to fall Jackson was in Jak's bedroom, he had been for a while and was just putting away the book he had read him. "Dad" Jak began.

"Yes son" Jackson said with a smile as he looked down at his boy.

"Do you love Aaron? Like Auntie Chas and Uncle Adam love each other"

Jackson took a breath and his eyes narrowed as he mulled over the question. "I think you're grown up enough to take it in and understand, so yes Jak, I do…"

Jak smiled. "I thought so"

"And how do you feel about that?"

"I'm fine; does it mean he's my dad too?"

"Well…" Jackson blew out a breath as tears filled his eyes; one of those moments in life that he would never forget was happening right then and there, and it was quite emotional for him. "If you want him to be" he answered.

Jak nodded eagerly.

Jackson smiled and wiped his eyes. "But you have to understand some things first...most people in this world do not like two men being together, do you understand?"

Jak nodded. "Yeah"

"People can be nasty to men like me and Aaron…and it isn't fair so it's generally kept a secret"

Jak nodded again as he listened to his dad, he was taking it all in. "I won't tell anyone"

Jackson smiled and nodded. "And that means Nathan too alright; it's up to Chas and Adam when they tell him"

"Okay"

"Aaron has been through a lot of bad stuff in his life Jak, and he's slowly getting there and coming back to live here is a big deal so don't hound him too much alright, no matter how much you want him to be your dad too he still will be, things like coming home take time and if you notice Nathan's being full on then do your dad and Aaron a favour and stop him"

Jak nodded. "I will"

Jackson smiled as he looked down at his boy. "You're so grown up" he told him and Jak just smiled back. "I love you so much son" he told him and he stroked his cheek gently.

"I love you too and will you tell Aaron I do too"

"Course I will" Jackson told him as he stood up. "Chas will be in with Nathan soon he's just having a bath, no messing around alright its school tomorrow"

Jak nodded. "Night dad"

"Night son" Jackson replied and left the bedroom. On his way to his own room, he tapped on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" Chas asked.

"We're going to bed now so you and Adam will have the living room to yourselves"

"Oh okay love, night"

"Night" Jackson replied before continuing on to the bedroom. Once there he pushed open the door and smiled when he saw Aaron sat on the edge of the bottom of the bed.

Aaron looked up at Jackson, there was something troubling him, in fact it was the removing clothes part aswell as simply just being in that room again. "Jackson I'm scared" Aaron admitted quietly.

"Hey why?"

"Taking my clothes off…my body, I-it's not nice right now an-and it's been a long time since you've seen it"

Jackson nodded. "You don't have to take anything off, not if you don't want too alright? You don't even have to stay in here, I just thought you might like too"

"N-No I do, I do it's just a bit weird"

"Everything will be at first" he told him then knelt down in front of him. "Listen to me alright, the cuts, bruises and scars, whatever you have under those clothes, it doesn't matter to me, whatever you look like doesn't affect how I feel about you Aaron, you're still you" Jackson smiled. "So whatever your decision I support it, I'd just like to lie next you again"

Aaron nodded. "You deserve that Jackson, you do, you've waited for me for so long…and I'm so grateful that you have, despite the fact you could have moved on but you didn't…I love you so much and when I get in this bed it's with nothing on, just me…like it used to be, me naked beside you. That's the only way I'll stop feeling weird and I get into a routine again"

Jackson smiled happily and stood up. "Stand up" he told him and Aaron got to his feet. Their eyes met. "Let me…" Jackson said to him quietly and Aaron understood immediately and he nodded his head and he watched as Jackson's hands approached his body and he started to undress him. Aaron closed his eyes as he was being undressed by Jackson, his touch, the warmth of his hands and the smoothness of his skin sent tingles right through him when they touched his skin.

Soon enough Aaron was standing naked, baring all. Jackson looked at him, there were a few scars on his side and there were bruises on his stomach and chest aswell as fading, healing cuts. "Perfect…you are perfect to me still, as you stand there hurt the way you are, you're still perfect"

Aaron smiled and shyly nodded. "Let's get in bed?"

Jackson nodded "You know which side is yours" he told him with a smirk and he watched Aaron walk around the bed and peel back the quilt.

His dream had come true.

* * *

**TBC…**


	11. Halo

**AARON & JACKSON**

**-Six Years Later - 1918-**

**"Halo"**

* * *

_**Everywhere I'm looking now,**_

_**I'm surrounded by your embrace, **_

_**Baby I can see your halo,**_

_**You know you're my saving grace.**_

_**You're everything I need and more, it's written all over your face,**_

_**Baby I can feel your halo, pray it won't fade away…**_

* * *

Jackson lay propped up onto his elbow as he watched his sleeping boyfriend. In his eyes Aaron was perfect, he always would be. Getting in bed the previous night really was a dream come true and something very special; just cuddling together, feeling his warm smooth skin against his own sent what felt like electric charges through his body, that moment was perfect and now watching him sleeping was another perfect moment. He loved Aaron Livesy but he knew Aaron didn't know why, that was something Jackson couldn't really fix, all he could do was love him unconditionally every day and hope he realised eventually.

Jackson watched as Aaron began to smile in his sleep which in turn caused him to smile as he watched; he wondered what Aaron was dreaming about, something nice obviously, maybe it was him being the focus of that smile. Jackson hoped it was. He knew they had a long and possible difficult path to go down before Aaron relaxed there and loved Jackson like he used too, but Jackson wasn't going anywhere and despite everything he was already happy and loving him like before.

In his sleep Aaron had pushed the duvet down to his waist which allowed Jackson's eyes to look over his amazing body, even with cuts and bruises it still was. It took his breath away and he'd laid next to that, him…he couldn't believe it was happening at the time but now he did, he was real and right there sound asleep. Jackson bit his lip to stop his tears from falling. "I love you so, so much" he whispered.

His thoughts moved to the issue of sex and he really wasn't concerned about that. Of course Jackson would love to give him a very intimate wake-up call but their relationship was about so much more than that, he'd realised it would be more than that on the day he met him, love at first sight; it really was. He'd never forgotten that day, how Aaron looked, the clothes he was wearing; what he remembered most though was the way the sun lit up his face, sparkled in his eyes and that cute squint he was forced to do because of the brightness as he looked back up at him, and then there was the smile. Jackson sighed contently, he wanted to make him smile again and to brighten him up because right now he knew Aaron wasn't happy. But he could be and he most certainly would be because Jackson was going to make him that way again, the way he used to be.

Jackson's attentions were diverted from Aaron when their bedroom door began to open slowly and Jak was stood peeking in. Jackson smiled at him and waved him over but placed his finger over his lips to tell Jak to be quiet and he was, he closed the door very quietly and walked over to the bed and climbed up and sat in the middle between both men. Jak smiled up at his dad then looked back at Aaron. Jackson noticed Jak's smile widen when he looked at Aaron and Jackson reached out and stroked his son's hair. His conversation with his dad the previous night was very much at the front of the small lad's mind and he understood it all, he really did, walking in to find another man sleeping next to his dad didn't bother him at all; it made him happy because his dad was happier again.

Jackson motioned for Jak to lie down as he lay back down himself. Jak grinned happily and did so as he carefully got under the covers in between both of his dads'. When he was settled he looked up at Jackson and wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him tight, Jackson hugged back and after a few seconds he let go and kissed his son on his forehead then rested back, allowing his eyes to close again. Jak turned on his side and watched Aaron sleeping for a few minutes before edging a little closer to him so that his small arm could rest over Aaron's stomach.

…

Aaron let out a content breath as he opened his eyes, he rubbed them with his free hand then felt a light pressure on his stomach, he quickly looked to his side and instantly his heart melted at the sight, Jak was hugging him and lying in between them both, he smiled warmly at the little lad then his eyes moved to Jackson who was lying awake again with his arm resting over Jak. Jackson beamed happily at his man. "Perfect, isn't it?" he asked quietly.

Aaron smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it really is. I-I never really considered this when I thought about being back here" Jackson just smiled as he listened. "You told him about us I gather?"

Jackson nodded. "I hope you don't mind" Aaron shook his head, he really didn't. "He took it very well, he understands…he's a bright kid, very mature, he knows not to say anything to Nathan it's up to you, Chas or Adam when he knows"

Aaron nodded again and Jackson just watched him. "He loves you Aaron, he thinks of you as his dad too but if you don't want that we can have a word with him"

"Oh no, god no…I was there from the beginning aswell Jackson, yeah I wasn't pleased but I want to be in his life now and I will love him because he is mine, he's ours and if he understands everything and still wants me then I'm not going to deny him that, he has two dads and he's my son…" he told him as tears ran down Jackson's face. "Aww Jackson don't cry" he said quietly with a chuckle.

Jackson sniffled and nodded as he wiped his eyes. "I can't help it, what you just said, well I wasn't expecting at all…at least not yet, I'll never forget this moment, not ever" he told him with a smile.

At the same time Jak began to wake up and when he looked up and saw Aaron awake he jumped up happily and hugged him. Jackson chuckled. "Mind his arm mate" Jak nodded against Aaron's chest in response to his dad's words.

Tears filled Aaron's eyes and he looked over at Jackson with a smile. "Hey little man, I hear you have two dads eh? When did that happen?"

Jak pulled away and sat up. "When you came home"

"And I did, I'm home now and your dad told me about your talk" Jak nodded as he listened to Aaron. "And I'm not your real dad, not like Jackson but none of that matter to me alright, you're my son and I love you"

Jak grinned happily. "It doesn't matter to me either and I love you too"

Jackson let out an audible aww. "Our little family is perfect"

"It really is…and by the sound of it, the extended family are up and about, hey mate why don't you go and play with Nathan for a bit and we'll be down soon" Aaron told him.

"Ok dad" Jak replied happily as he got out from under the covers and crawled along the bed and jumped off and ran to the door leaving them alone.

Aaron lay with his free hand beneath his head and he looked over at Jackson.

"How's your arm?" Jackson asked.

Aaron shrugged. "Bit sore but I can cope with it" Jackson smiled with a nod. "Listen, Jackson I don't wanna break the mood but we have to talk about this…this guy" he sighed. "What do we do?"

"We wait"

Aaron sighed. "That's dangerous Jackson and you know it"

Jackson nodded. "That's why I'm going to the police this morning and don't even bother arguing with me" he said with a smirk.

Aaron chuckled. "I won't, I trust you…you know what's best"

"I do" Jackson grinned. "How did you sleep?"

"Uh yeah good, I forgot how comfy this bed is" he said with a chuckle as he turned to face Jackson again and their eyes locked.

"I was awake earlier watching you sleep and you were smiling at one point" Jackson told him and Aaron smiled.

"I was dreaming"

"About?" Jackson asked curiously.

"Hmm, this tall dark fit builder, he had the most amazing brown eyes I've ever seen in my life" Jackson was grinning as Aaron spoke. "And well he…he saved me and I swore to him that I'm never going to fall again, that I'm never going to shut him out because he's everything I need and so much more, I don't pray but if I have too I'll pray that he never goes away because I've realised now again, that he is my life and just how much I actually do love him…I'm just sorry for everything I've put him through and for the time it's taken me to realise"

Jacksons wiped away his tears and shook his head. "It's alright" he said in a hushed voice.

Tears ran down Aaron's cheeks and he let out a deep breath. "Kiss me Jackson"

"Are you sure?"

Aaron nodded. "I've never been surer about anything in a long time Jackson"

Jackson smiled and moved closer and leaned down slowly, eye contact never breaking the entire time. Jackson's hand cupped Aaron's face as his lips sought his out and they gently touched, both men allowed their eyes to slowly close and they both kissed back softly with gentle slow movements. They were savouring it, their first kiss in six years and it was so much more than what either of them had imagined. In their heated passion Jackson moved lower and started kissing his neck. Aaron groaned in response and swallowed hard, he had decided. "I want you to do more than kiss me Jackson, and don't ask, I'm sure, god I'm sure…make love to me Jackson"

Breathless, Jackson looked up at him and kissed him deeply on his lips again, their tongues swiping one another. Jackson pulled away and nodded and started the slow kiss trail down his body, which lead to their lovemaking, the first time in six years, the day was full of surprises, and it was like all of his Christmases had come at once.

…

Chas smirked as Aaron walked into the kitchen. Aaron smiled back. "Alright?"

Chas nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine love are you?" she asked, her smirk very much still there.

"Yeah not bad" he nodded as he walked to the kettle.

"Good where's Jackson?"

"Oh he's just in the shower…"

"So how was it?"

Aaron frowned. "How was what?"

"Staying in the bed again with Jackson, what else did you think I meant?"

Aaron swallowed hard. "Oh…oh erm yeah it was fine"

"It's alright love I know what you thought I meant, I accidently heard"

"Oh, erm sorry…" he pulled a wary face.

"Hey don't be daft, I'm pleased for you both, you need each other and I think that was the start for you and Jackson again, I'm really happy for you"

Aaron smiled shyly. "Thanks mum, oh where are the kids?"

"School, they've been gone hours, Adam usually takes them anyway and plus we didn't want to bother you both, we heard you both talking and thought we'd leave you alone"

Aaron nodded. "Cheers"

A while later Jackson ran down the stairs, fresh from the shower and dressed, when Aaron turned to look at him, his heart skipped a beat and his stomach flipped. "You going now?" he asked.

"Yeah, might aswell get it done with then me and you can spend the rest of the day together, maybe go pick up the boys from school?"

Aaron grinned happily. "I'd like that, is that alright mum?" he asked as he turned to her.

"Yeah course love I'll see Adam at lunchtime so I'll let him know"

"Great, cheers Chas" Jackson called to her as he grabbed his jacket.

Aaron walked along the hall and wrapped his healthy arm around Jackson's neck and looked into his eyes. "You were perfect" he said with a smile.

"So were you" Jackson replied with a smile as he placed his hands on Aaron's waist.

"Well I didn't really do much"

"Oh no, you did…you've got good hips" he smirked then winked at his boyfriend which made Aaron chuckle. Jackson moved in and kissed him on the lips. "Won't be long"

Aaron nodded and let him go. "See you soon" he said and turned back to the kitchen, once there the front door closed again. "Right well I better go and get showered"

"Well if you need a hand just give me a shout I'm not going out yet" Chas told him.

Aaron frowned. "Uh, no thanks mum" he scoffed.

"What? Hey I've seen it all before remember! You might struggle that's all, your arm is in that sling for a reason and showering is a task you'll find painful"

"Yeah well thanks for the offer but I'll cope with the pain rather than having you washing me down thanks"

Chas let out a laugh. "Okay love"

Aaron smirked and shook his head as he turned and walked out and along to the stairs.

…

Lunchtime had passed and Chas had met Adam for dinner and came home already, Aaron sighed as he paced the kitchen. "He's taking his time"

"Might help if I knew where he was"

"He's gone to the police about that guy"

"Oh…right well they might be asking a load of questions"

"Hmm…" Aaron mumbled and walked along to the front door and opened it, he stood out on the step and looked around, no sign of a car. He sighed and walked to the mail box, and pushed away the pin holding the hatch up and it fell and a pile of letters awaited collection. He pulled them all out and secured the hatch; from outside he heard the telephone ringing then seconds later his mum answered it as he flicked through the pile, he frowned when he came across a plain white envelope with his name written in thick black ink. He quickly ripped it open and pulled out the piece of paper. His stomach entered his throat as he read it. _**You're too late**_, he swallowed hard.

"AARON!" Chas screamed from the house and he bolted back up the path to the door.

"What is it?"

"That was the hospital…I-It's Jackson, t-there's been an accident"

Aaron's eyes darted around; his breathing was hard and shallow. "I-Is he okay?"

Chas hung her head and shrugged. "They don't know yet"

"I've gotta get down there"

"Well just wait a second, I'll let Adam and Hazel know and I'll come with you"

Aaron nodded quickly he was in a panic. "He has to be okay…mum he has to be…I can't lose him now"

Chas soothed him as waited for the call to connect to the farm where Adam worked. "He will be son, he will be"

* * *

**TBC…**


	12. Hero

**AARON & JACKSON**

**-Six Years Later - 1918-**

**"Hero"**

* * *

_**So when you feel like hope is gone,**_

_**Look inside you and be strong, **_

_**And you'll finally see the truth, **_

_**That a hero lies in you**_

* * *

Aaron burst through the double doors that led onto another corridor and he stormed along it before coming to a reception desk. "Hi, uh Jackson Walsh…they said to come here, w-what happened?"

"And you are?" the polite woman asked.

"His brother Aaron" he lied, he was accustomed to it though.

"Okay…your brother was involved in a car accident, details of it however are unknown, but he is now awake and responding well, I'll go and find the doctor and they'll explain more to you"

Aaron nodded and watched as she walked off. Chas finally caught up to her son. "I told you to wait and slowdown"

"Not a chance, not when I didn't know if he was alive or dead mum, sorry and all that" he said and let out a frustrated sigh. "But I do now, she just told me he's awake, she's gone to get a doctor"

Chas nodded. "See, that's good"

"Yeah but he still might not be alright" he said as he rubbed his temples.

"But he's awake, that's a good sign"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah, course it is" he forced a smile. Moments later a doctor came out and walked across to them. "You are Mr Walsh' brother?" he asked.

Aaron nodded. "Yeah, how is he?"

"Jackson was involved in a car accident, I had a word with him earlier and he recalls the brakes on his car failed to respond and he swerved off the road, he doesn't remember anything afterwards, but what he does remember is that his brakes were working yesterday, because of this I've called in the police, they're with him now, unusual circumstances it seems"

Chas nodded as did Aaron, but he was angry inside and the clenched jaw told Chas that, she placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him; it wouldn't do Jackson any good if Aaron went off on one. "What are his injuries?" he asked.

"He suffered a few cracked ribs, his right foot became trapped when the car collided with a tree but it is fine, he has concussion, a cut and a bang to the head"

"So" Aaron smiled. "In other words, he's more than fine"

The doctor smiled and nodded, which to Aaron's relief he blew out a deep breath. "Can we see him?"

The doctor nodded. "Follow me" once outside of Jackson's room they were told to wait until the police were finished but once they were they could go in and see him.

Five minutes later the officers left Jackson's room and Aaron was straight in there. "Ah Jackson you scared me!" Aaron said as he rushed over and hugged him tightly.

"I'm alright" Jackson said with a smile.

"You were lucky" Chas said with a smile as she stood at the foot of the bed.

"Very" Jackson replied.

"Did you make it to the station babe or?"

"No, it all happened before I got chance to get there…I-I didn't know what was happening I just…" he sighed. "I just knew they were working yesterday…I-I couldn't understand it"

"Hey don't stress" Aaron soothed him as he rubbed his arm.

"But now I know who did it, it was him it has to be, and I told them about this guy, the whole history with what you'd done and you got out of prison a while back and now he's after you, that he shot you and they now think he's targeting people closest to you to get back at you" Jackson explained with a sigh. "They said they're gunna post an unmarked car near the house to watch out for him"

"They think he's watching the house?" Aaron asked.

"Makes sense" Chas added.

"This is all my fault" Aaron said as he hung his head.

"No Aaron it's not, we said we'd deal with this together and we will" Jackson told him calmly.

"Not if it means you or anyone else getting hurt! Not a chance Jackson!"

"You are not running again, don't you even dare think about it not after this morning; not after what we shared again after all this time, just don't" he warned him with a raised voice.

Aaron shook his head. "I won't but when we got that call" he sighed. "The thought of losing you Jackson, it's just not worth thinking about, I couldn't lose you now, not ever…I love you so much"

Jackson smiled and reached out and took hold of his hand. "You're not going too, I really am fine babe, I promise, the doctor said I can leave as soon as he's back, which shouldn't be long"

Aaron nodded with a smile and he squeezed his hand. "Good"

"At least we'll have the police looking out for us" Chas told them.

"Yeah but I won't rest until the creep is locked up" Aaron replied bitterly which both Jackson and Chas could understand.

…

It was almost midnight and Aaron and Jackson were the last to go up to bed, Chas and Adam went to bed very early, not long after the boys, which left the lads with some alone time and they spent the night chatting on the sofa, one on each end with their legs wrapped around his partner. It was nice, but in the back of their minds they were aware of the creep and that there was police nearby, ready and waiting.

"You ready to go up?" Aaron asked unaware of the unlocked back door in the kitchen being opened.

Jackson nodded and they both started to move. Aaron reached down to the coffee table to pick up the empty cans of lager but Jackson tenderly wrapped his arms around his waist and began to nuzzle on his neck. "I don't think so somehow…bed now…"

"Yes boss" Aaron groaned and they walked upstairs, hand in hand.

He stood in the hallway, forced to listen to the grunts and moans from two men as they had sex, it disgusted him, but what disgusted him more was the fact that Aaron was allowed to live after taking away the life of his father. One thing however was certain that very soon he would no longer be living, even if it meant killing the entire family before he got to him.

When things began to quieten down the intruder quietly began to ascend the stairs. When he reached the landing the moonlight seeped through the window, there were six doors that led off into other rooms, two were ajar. He approached one, unknowingly passing Aaron and Jackson's room, and Aaron was very much awake and heard something.

Sharply he turned his head to Jackson in the darkness. "Someone's in the house" he whispered.

"Don't be daft babe; it's probably your mum or Adam"

Aaron sighed. "Maybe but I've got a horrible feeling" then in that split second one of the floorboards creaked which caused Aaron to sit up.

"Babe just get some sleep" Jackson said as he reached out to him, when his hand touched his leg, he was shaking. "Jesus babe…it's alright…it'll be one of them, just calm down okay…"

Aaron shook his head. "Not a chance, sorry" he told him before getting up out of bed as quietly as possible. "I need to know"

Jackson sighed and sat up and watched him in the darkness approach the bedroom door, it wasn't closed properly but it wasn't left ajar either.

Aaron reached out and pulled it toward him revealing the moonlit landing.

The intruder was lost in his thoughts as he stood in the doorway of Jak's room which was shared with Nathan, watching them sleep. He wasn't aware of any attention to his presence.

As soon as Aaron stepped outside of their bedroom he stepped across the creaking floorboard first, and then when he looked around he saw the dark silhouette of a man standing in the boys' room. Aaron's eyes widened and he became angry, scared and with a hint of panic thrown in too. He really didn't know what to do, did he just jump him, or did he creep up on him and then neutralise him? He held his breath, scared in case he was alarmed of his presence, then he started edging closer and closer to him. _What the hell is he doing? He's just standing there _Aaron thought to himself as he got closer. Aaron closed his eyes for a brief second preparing himself before he pounced, he began to open them and he struck by reaching with his free arm and tightening it round his neck pulling him out of the boys room, he struggled against him but Aaron wasn't letting go. "You sick bastard!" Aaron growled and upon hearing that Jackson jumped out of bed horrified, when he reached the landing he flicked the light on and was able to see the man who had shot Aaron now grappling with him, fists flying but Aaron dodged them all while he loosened his sling, when it was off he flung it aside and punched him back, Aaron frowned when it had no real effect on him, the man then lunged for Aaron and grabbed him by the neck.

Jackson watched on horrified but his first priority was the kids, Aaron knew that and plus Jackson knew he could handle himself. He really didn't want the boys to waken and witness what was going on in their home so he closed their bedroom door and stood guard. The boys would probably still wake, the fight between the men was loud and causing a disturbance.

Aaron wrapped both of his arms painfully around the man's chest and moved quickly and rammed him into the wall which loosened his grip on his neck. Aaron then head butted him, which sent his head knocking back into the wall. "Shooting me was one thing but coming here" Aaron snarled threateningly. "Was the worst mistake you could have ever made!"

The intruder simply began to chuckle which just creeped him out even more. In that moment Adam emerged from his and Chas' bedroom on the opposite end of the landing, he was about to speak but as soon as he saw what was going on he didn't need to. "What the hell!" he exclaimed as Chas walked out behind him and screamed. Jackson then sighed when he heard the door behind him opening and he turned to try and block the view. "What's happening dad?" Jak asked.

"Nothing son, y-you go back in there and don't come out until I say alright"

"Is dad okay?" he asked tiredly.

Jackson smiled. "Y-yeah course he is…go on back in…please?"

"Okay" he nodded and stepped back inside closing the door behind him.

"I should have killed them when I had the chance"

Adam angrily stepped forward to lash out at the disgusting man but Aaron had already in a complete rage grabbed him and in a struggle they spun, bounced off walls quickly and then the unthinkable happened when they both spun again and began falling down the stairs. Loud bangs, grunts of pain and creaking wood could be heard. Jackson stepped away from the boys' door and saw Aaron and the intruder in a huddle at the bottom. Behind him, the door opened and Jak and Nathan suddenly ran past him, now seeing the sight at the bottom. "Dad!" Jak cried out and moved to run down the stairs.

"No!" Adam yelled and ran to pull him back. "It's not safe, Chas get him" he told her and she stepped up and noticed Nathan was just staring. "Come on son it'll be alright"

"But who's that man?" he asked as he finally looked up at his mum.

"A burglar sweetie, your brother stopped him and they were fighting…h-he'll be alright" she told him as she swallowed hard.

"Jackson" Adam said and he began to walk down the stairs. Jackson understood what Adam was saying and he followed behind as the intruder began to stir and get up. "Police are still around right?"

Jackson nodded. "Yeah, along the street"

"Good" he growled as he grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him to his feet. Jackson grabbed his arm and forcefully took over as Adam unlocked the front door and opened it then set about running out into the night to find the police. Jackson pushed the man from his home but kept a firm hold on him as he closed the front door.

Now with no danger from the burglar Jak pulled away from Chas and ran down the stairs as fast as he could. "Dad!" he cried. "Dad, wake up!" he said desperately as he shook him. Chas followed and sadly stopped and sat down a few steps up and Nathan rushed past her and startled her by screaming Aaron's name. "Dad please, please, please wake up!" Jak said as he sobbed, that was all Chas could hear, the two small boys sobbing as they tried to wake him. She had to do something and she got up and walked down and felt for a pulse. "Thank god" she muttered but then jumped when Aaron woke up in a shocked state, it caused Jak and Nathan to move away too, then Aaron winced in pain and his face scrunched up with it.

Jak quickly moved closer and hugged him. Aaron hugged back and kissed his head. "I need to move son, g-give me a minute" Jak nodded and stepped away.

"I don't think you should Aaron" Chas told him.

"Well I am" he told her definitely and reached for one of the railings to pull himself up out of the awkward position he was in. He let out a shaky breath as he did and he leaned down as he began to feel dizzy.

"I should call an ambulance"

Aaron shook his head and straightened up. "No mum, I'm fine, I promise…my backs just hurt a bit that's all…my legs…arms…"

"Everything basically?" she asked seriously.

"Yeah" he replied with a chuckle. "But I'm fine, I'm not going to the hospital" he said as the front door opened and Jackson and Adam walked back in.

"Ah thank god!" Jackson exclaimed as he simply hugged Aaron. "You okay?"

Aaron nodded against him. "What happened?" he asked as they both pulled away.

"The police have him" Adam told him. "It's over mate"

"See?" Jackson began with tears in his eyes. "You believed he was here because of you and that's fine we didn't care…we just wanted you here and then this happened but you saved them boys, again…saved yourself and p-possibly the rest of us…"

Aaron put his head in his hands and dropped down to the stairs and sat beside Jak as he cried his eyes out overwhelmed. Jak then quickly put his arm around his back as far as it would go to comfort him. Chas wiped her tears away with a smile as she watched.

Adam wiped tears away too, caused by what ifs and the bravery of Aaron yet again. He knelt down in front of him and placed his finger under his chin and lifted his head up. He smiled at his friend. "Thank you"

The sincerity in Adam's words made Aaron cry even more and he was inconsolable.

"We all love you" he added. "Despite it all we never really stopped, I-I didn't and I know why, because you are the man you were once again, and I love seeing him" Adam smiled as Aaron buried his head in his hands again.

"We all do son, we can't thank you enough for what you just did" Chas added.

Aaron nodded as he cried but he soon calmed himself and he turned to his son.

"Don't cry dad, the bad man's gone now" Jak told him with a smile.

Aaron smiled too. "Yeah, he is"

"Right then boys, who wants a hot chocolate?" Chas asked as she walked down the rest of the stairs squeezing in between Aaron and Jak to reach the hallway.

"Me!" They both replied and ran along the hallway to the kitchen.

"W-what about them?" Aaron asked.

"Hey don't worry about them, they'll bounce back" Adam told him. "Come on mate, I'll get you a drink" he said then got up and walked along to the kitchen aswell leaving Jackson with him.

Jackson stood looking down at him with a smile. "How bad is it?" he asked.

Aaron nodded. "Bad"

Jackson nodded. "Go get a top on, we'll have that drink then when the sun comes up we'll head to the hospital, we probably won't get any sleep now anyway and it's best you don't as it is"

Aaron nodded in agreement and he stood up and turned to walk up the stairs, but Jackson grabbed him and pulled him into his arms which Aaron held on for dear life. "Thank you" Jackson whispered as he began to sob. "Thank you so much" he repeated.

* * *

**TBC…**


	13. Moving On

**AARON & JACKSON**

**-Six Years Later - 1918-**

**"Moving On"**

* * *

"Mum why can't I goo?" Nathan stood with his arms tightly folded as he scowled at his mum.

Chas giggled quietly "Ahh you get more and more like your brother every day, do you know that?" she asked but Nathan's scowl just deepened; Chas sighed and crouched down in front of him "They are just having a family holding baby, just like we will soon I promise. We are gunna have our own fun ey?" She reached forward in an attempt to tickle him but he wriggled away.

"But I thought we were family too" he complained as he stuck out his bottom lip. Chas' heart melted "Be a good lad eh? Go and help Jak pick his clothes and toys" she told him with a smile.

Nathan then let out a deep sigh "Okkkk". He stomped his feet loudly as he walked upstairs, but halfway he stopped and turned to look down at his mum. "He'll be building sandcastles without me" he said, lowered his head and turned back and continued up the stairs. "Who am I going to play with now?" she heard him ask miserably as he reached the top.

Chas then walked into the kitchen as Hazel was flapping round getting some sandwiches together for their trip. Chas sat at the table with her head in her hands briefly before sitting back. "Nathan's upset bless him, he doesn't understand they need some family time"

Hazel stopped what she was doing "Don't worry love, we'll make sure he gets spoilt rotten"

"Muum!" came a loud yell from Aaron.

Chas shook her head with a grin. "Bet ya he wants something ironing" Hazel just laughed and Chas went to the bottom of the stairs "What love?"

"Can you please iron my shirts for me?" he grinned down at his mum, she smirked and shook her head "Bring everything down in the next five minutes and I'll do it, hurry up though"

"Yep got it! Cheers mum!" he shouted back as he rushed back to the bedroom.

…

An hour so later all the stuff was in the new car and they had said their goodbyes, Hazel, Chas and Adam were stood beside each other with Nathan stood in front of his mum, her hand resting on his shoulder. Aaron was sat in the back with his arm around Jak; he was looking out the window at a very sad Nathan. Jak then turned and looked up at Aaron "Daddy, Nathan's sad, I made him sad" he lowered his head.

"Hey, don't be daft mate you haven't done anything wrong you got that? He'll just miss you that's all"

Jak nodded and turned and looked back out of the window. "Ready?" Jackson asked with a smile as he looked through the rear view mirror and he watched as Aaron nodded. "Yep let's go" he replied to Jackson with a smile. "Wave Jak" he told his son as the car started to pull away.

When the car had driven off, all of the adults looked at each other and smiled approvingly, the lads deserved the break. Chas felt Nathan's shoulder slump beneath her hand and she looked down at him, his head was hung and he was staring at the ground. She felt for her son, she really did but she looked to her husband for some help and Adam quickly responded. "Come on son me and you are going out" Adam said with a grin.

"Where?" Nathan asked quietly.

"Wouldn't be a surprise if I told you that now, would it?" he smiled. "Come on" he said as he held his hand out for him to take and reluctantly he did.

"Ok then" he said with a long drawn out sigh.

…

A few hours later they arrived at their beach house that would be their home for the next two weeks. Aaron and Jackson quickly got out of the car, then Aaron lifted Jak out and up into his arms. "How amazing does this look?"

Jak giggled. "I wanna go in the water!"

"Not yet buddy, it's getting late but tomorrow we will, I promise"

"Okay" Jak replied as Aaron let him down.

"You wanna get your case?" Jackson asked as he walked to the back of the car and opened it up then watched his son pull out the small child's suitcase, with all of the things he'd brought with him.

Aaron grinned as he watched him walk to the steps up to the front door. "Careful son!" Aaron called to him then turned to Jackson who had a smirk on his face. "What?"

Jackson shook his head. "Just you two, you're brilliant with him"

Aaron smiled. "Just comes naturally, but loving him makes it easy"

Jackson looked around checking for anyone nearby or on the beach, but there wasn't and he put his arm around Aaron and pulled him close and kissed him softly, a meaningful kiss that Aaron understood and reciprocated, the kiss was broken when a clattering sound made them jump and they looked over to the steps and saw Jak's case falling down the steps then watched as their son sighed and shook his head and started running down after it. "Damn thing" he muttered which raised both Aaron and Jackson's eyebrows.

"Erm excuse me Jak Walsh?" Jackson asked sternly.

Jak stopped in his tracks halfway down the steps and placed his hands over his mouth quickly. "Sorry" he said as his cheeks flushed.

"Yeah so you should be mister" Aaron told him, his tone firm. "Go on we'll be along in a sec"

Aaron turned and sat down on the back of the car and looked out at the ocean. "It's been a while since I've been this close to water like that si-since…" he swayed his head from side to side slowly and licked his lips and looked down at the ground with a frown. Jackson reached out and rubbed his back soothingly, he understood completely. "Anyway" Aaron said cheerily as he looked back up with a smile. "Let's get inside eh? It's nearly dark, could start up a barbeque if you like?"

Jackson grinned. "I'd love that, you go and open the door, Jak looks bored waiting" he said as he laughed.

Aaron chuckled as he got to his feet and walked up the wooden steps up to their long porch. "Right then, let's see what this place is like eh?"

"Yay! Open, open open!" Jak told him excitedly, as soon as the door was open; he abandoned his case and ran in to investigate.

When Aaron stepped in he was impressed, the front door led straight into the lounge area which led onto the kitchen and dining area, to the right of the doorway in the open plan ground floor a staircase was situated. Aaron wandered and opened up the double doors in the kitchen area which led out onto another porch with a view of the beach and the ocean. It was breath taking and it brought tears to his eyes and they ran down his cheeks. He'd never been that happy in years.

Suddenly he felt warm soft hands slide in underneath his shirt and move slowly around to his flat taut stomach; he smirked and leaned back into Jackson, his world.

Jackson looked around at him and didn't say a word and simply wiped away his tears then kissed him softly on the lips and Aaron kissed back. They stayed standing together for another five minutes just looking out at the ocean as the sun went down. "We made it" Jackson said in a hushed voice. "You made it"

Aaron nodded against his chest. "Never thought it would happen"

"But it did and you've made me the happiest man alive" Jackson told him with a soft smile.

"I do my best" Aaron replied with a smirk.

"You do more than that; you have to start realising how amazing a person you are"

"That's because you make me amazing, Jackson"

"That's funny, I don't recall asking you to run into a blazing fire and to tackle that creep did I?"

Aaron shook his head.

"That was all you, yeah you got hurt but you're getting there now, how's your chest?"

Aaron nodded. "Gunshot wound is healing, arm plays up every now and then"

Jackson smiled. "You'll be fine" he said as he tightened his hold around him, he loved feeling his body against his. Suddenly Jackson jumped as Jak wrapped his arms around his legs hugging him tightly. Aaron chuckled. "You hungry mate?"

"Yeah" Jak replied as he let go of his dad's legs and walked forward and peeked through the railings on their porch and watched the waves.

"Right then I'll get something on the go" Aaron said and he walked off back into the house.

…

"He's exhausted" Adam laughed as he walked back into the living room and crashed down onto the sofa next to Chas and lay resting his head back. Chas watched with a smile and reached out and rested her hand on his chest.

"Not surprising, a new ball to play with after running around the park and feeding the ducks by the lake"

"Yeah well he's my kid, he deserves it and I love him" he smiled.

"I know you do listen Adam I-I…I've got something to tell you"

"Oh?" Adam asked and he sat up.

"Yeah…there's no way to really say it so I'll just come out with it" Adam nodded. "We're having another baby" she told him and watched for his reaction. His jaw dropped and he let out a laugh.

"Really?" he asked with a wide smile as tears filled his eyes.

Chas nodded as her eyes filled too. "Yeah" she said with a smile.

Adam leaned forward quickly and hugged his wife. "I love you so much Chas"

"I love you too" Chas said as she cried happily.

…

It was almost eleven and Jak had long been in bed leaving Aaron and Jackson to relax. They lay on the sofa together; Jackson was lying in Aaron's arms as they talked and enjoyed their time alone. "What do you wanna do with your life Aaron?" Jackson asked softly.

Aaron pouted, he never really thought about it, as far as he was concerned being back with Jackson and Jak was his life. "Well I-I have you and Jak"

"Yeah but I meant career wise, a job?"

"Oh…erm…I dunno, I'm not good at much"

"You are with cars"

Aaron nodded. "That's true"

"What about that then? Maybe your own garage?"

Aaron scoffed. "That will never happen"

Jackson then quickly turned to look in Aaron's eyes. "Then I'll make it happen"

Aaron frowned. "What?"

"I'll make it happen, if you want to do that then I'll give you the money" Aaron's frown deepened and Jackson sighed. "I'm serious babe, I really am…and it's not that I want to get you out of the house because I love having you with me but, maybe it would be good for you"

Aaron's frown slowly disappeared and he smirked. "I like the idea, but I don't have any clue about business Jackson"

"But I do, I can help and I know people who can when I'm away, friends in high places helps babe and some I know deal with cars and stuff"

"Jackson are you really, really sure about this?"

Jackson nodded with a grin. "Yeah"

"I-I don't know what to say, t-thank you obviously… but…"

"Just let it sink in, think about it while we're here, I won't bring it up again until we're back home"

Aaron nodded. "I will do, have I told you today that I love you?"

"This morning" Jackson said with a grin.

"Well then that's not enough, I'm not impressed with myself. I love you, so much Jackson"

"I love you too" Jackson replied with a smile and rested his head back down on his chest, feeling it rise and fall with his chest slowly and hearing his heart beating, a healthy vibrant beat that he hoped and prayed to any higher power would not stop beating for a very, very long time. He couldn't lose Aaron.

* * *

**TBC…**


	14. A New Day Has Come

**AARON & JACKSON**

**-Six Years Later - 1918-**

**"A New Day Has Come"**

_**Hey guys, thanks for reading and reviewing this chapter, it really means a lot to me. I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm running out for stuff for this fic so I have a feeling this will be close to end now, not too sure how many chapters are left though.**_

* * *

The following morning Aaron and Jackson were lying together in each other's arms asleep completely unaware of their little bundle of joy already awake and had been for almost an hour when he was awoken by the sun coming through the window, excitement filled him when he saw the ocean and the waves lapping up onto the beach. Growing impatient, Jak got down off his bed and ran out of the room and ran across the landing to his parents room, he flung the door open and made a running jump onto their bed. Aaron groaned when he felt something land on him. He didn't need to ask what or who it was the little voice that followed told him everything he needed to know. "Wake up wake up!"

Jackson groaned and started to come around while Aaron turned onto his back and stared at Jak who was sitting on top of him. "What time is it?" he mumbled.

Jak looked up at the clock and started counting on his fingers. "Six in the morning" he proudly declared.

Jackson lay grinning at his son and reached along and started tickling him, and because of the complete panic of being tickled Jak lunged back and fell back in between Aaron's legs while laughing his head off. Aaron groaned. "It's too early Jak" he said tiredly as he closed his eyes again.

"But you said!" Jak told him while still laughing.

"I said what?" Aaron asked.

"That we could go in the water today"

"And we can"

"Well then" he grinned as he sat up once again.

By this time Jackson was sitting up and he could tell Aaron had drifted off again, his breathing had changed. Jak sighed and moved over and sat in Jackson's lap. "After three" Jackson whispered. "Pull the quilt back ok?" His dad's order made Jak giggle slightly and he watched as Jackson mouthed the countdown, and on one Jak got up and pulled the duvet away, running along the bed with it until he had to jump down to the floor.

Aaron scowled and turned and hugged into Jackson, it was freezing! "Talk about ganging up on me"

Jak just giggled and Aaron knew full well he couldn't be mad at that. His features softened and he turned to his son. "Go and get yourself washed and dressed mate and we'll make you some breakfast, after that you can play on the beach to your heart's content"

Jak beamed happily. "Really?"

Aaron nodded with a smile. "Yes, really"

"Yay!" Jak exclaimed and he jumped up and down before running out of the room and along to the bathroom.

Jackson smiled and pulled Aaron into him. "I love you Aaron" he told him before placing a gentle kiss on Aarons lips "I love you too"

A while later they had all got dressed, freshened up and ate a lovely breakfast made by Jackson. Jackson was now sat on their porch reading the local paper and Aaron and Jak were sat talking on the steps leading down to the beach. Unfortunately for Aaron Jak couldn't wait any longer and he got up to his feet, took hold of his dad's hand and dragged him down the wooden stairs onto the sand.

Jackson looked up from the newspaper with a grin on his face; placing the paper down and exchanging it for the camera that was down by his chair he got up and stood by the railings and started taking pictures, he wanted happy memories captured on film, he caught one moment however that made his heart fill with more love, if that was possible and it was a picture of Aaron holding Jak up in the air.

"You don't like the water do you dad?" Jak innocently asked as they walked hand in hand closer to the water.

"Hmm, not really son"

"Why?"

Aaron frowned. "Long ago me and your daddy were involved in an accident on the water and it brings back traumatic memories that's all, it's difficult"

Jak nodded and before long they reached the water but Aaron noticed Jak's hesitancy. "Go on mate, it's alright it'll just go over your feet" Aaron tried to encourage him but Jak shook his head and ran back to Aaron.

"I don't want too" he said as he clung to Aaron's leg.

"It's alright mate…" he took a deep breath and started walking ahead himself and seconds later he felt the cold of the water over his feet and he walked a few more steps until it was up over his ankles. He didn't realise he was shaking nor the fact that Jackson was watching from the porch.

Jackson knew it was a big thing for Aaron after Titanic, it was for him too and he vowed that by the end of their holiday he and Aaron would overcome their fear of water.

"I'm a big boy" Jak confidently told himself and started walking in to join his dad. Aaron smiled watching proudly as he took the steps in the water.

"See, it's not so bad"

"Daddy look!" Jak suddenly exclaimed and pointed at a slightly bigger wave coming in. Aaron turned and he froze, his eyes were fixated on the gushing white foam ahead of them, he swallowed hard and Jak reached up and took hold of his hand. "Don't be scared, I'll look after you"

Jak's words brought Aaron back to the here and now and he looked down at him with tears in his eyes and he smiled at him. "You're a good lad you are" he told him as the wave rushed past them coming up just above Aaron's knees and up to Jak's belly button, the coldness made him scarper and Aaron had to laugh as he watched Jak running off.

…

"Was that ice cream nice sweetie?" Chas asked as she pushed Nathan on the swings.

Nathan nodded. "Yeah" he said with a grin then he began to frown.

"What's up son?" Chas asked as she pushed the swing away from her again.

Nathan sighed. "I'm confused a bit" he said as he scrunched his face up as Chas gently slowed the swing down and knelt down in front of him.

"Why love?"

"Well after that bad man come Jackson and Aaron hugged each other"

Chas nodded, she knew where this was going.

"And I know they sleep in the same bed cause I accidentally walked in by accident the other day, they were still asleep"

"Right…well see love…"

After the conversation with Nathan about Aaron and Jackson's relationship Chas was happy that he seemed to understand and that it was a secret, he was overjoyed and happy that he and his mum were on yet another secret mission. "And now I've got something else to tell you"

"What?" he asked excitedly.

"Well how would you feel about having a little brother or sister?"

Nathan's face lit up. "Yeah!"

Chas chuckled.

"But how? I've never seen them in the shops"

"Uh, I…uh…" she sighed, she never expected him to ask how. "Ask your dad"

Nathan nodded and Chas instantly felt a little guilty at handing it over to Adam to deal with.

…

"Oh no! You don't want that postcard!" Jackson shook his head quickly at Jak who was about to pick one up of a female model lying on a sun lounger wearing very little and with it being intended for Nathan, well it wasn't appropriate. Aaron snorted and shook his head then pushed Jak round to another stand. "There how about that one?" he asked and Jak looked up at it, a picture of the beach, sea and the sunset in the distance.

"Now that is much better" Jackson grinned.

"Okay!" Jak grinned and reached up and pulled it out. "I'll have this one"

"You got it kid" Aaron smiled and walked him over to the counter.

After paying for the postcard and a few essentials the three of them left the shop and walked along to a café for some lunch. Sitting down at a table Jak finally was able to write on the postcard and both men watched lovingly. "He's great isn't he?" Aaron said as he leaned over the table a little, closer to Jackson.

"He is" Jackson replied with a huge smile. "Listen I saw you and Jak in the water this morning, were you okay?"

Aaron sighed. "Not really, it was daunting and when that tiny wave came over it got me, I just froze Jackson" Jackson nodded in understanding. "But it wasn't so much the wave itself you know? It was the white foam and the bubbles…" he shuddered involuntarily. "I remember it clear as day, I knew it would stay for a while, but six years later" he shrugged.

"It was a traumatic experience babe" Jackson spoke quietly. "It will always be there, it is for me" he told him. "The only water I go near is the water out of the taps or the shower" he chuckled then he watched as Aaron's expression changed. "I know that look…" Jackson told him with a smirk.

"I had an idea…"

Jackson pouted, completely intrigued by whatever his idea was.

…

"You said what?" Chas asked in shock as she leaned against the bench staring at her husband sitting at the kitchen table.

"That a basketball hoop was kinda like your uterus…" Adam replied sheepishly. "H-he caught me off guard babe, he was like a three foot ninja, a three foot where do babies come from ninja" Adam stated, his tone very much to the point.

"A-and that was it?" Chas asked quickly, however the smirk on her face told Adam she found the funny side of it.

"It was left uncomfortable and confused and that was just me"

Chas chuckled.

"I started babbling about the birds and the bees and he just sat looking at me like yeah my dad was totally my hero until this very moment when I realise he's actually a complete arse" Adam sighed and shook his head but Chas burst into laughter and walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips softly. "But he said he's going to talk to you"

"Oh you mean man!" Chas slapped him playfully on the arm. "I don't think so somehow, me and you will go up to his room right now and explain this"

"Do we have too? Because seriously I'm fine right here" Adam said with a grin.

"Yes we have too, get up right now" she said as she pulled him to his feet and then forced him through to the hallway.

…

The scene was pretty much like Jak's postcard with the sun setting over the water beautifully. Jackson stood on the sand in his swimwear waiting for Aaron to come out of the house. "What's your dad like eh?" he asked Jak. "He takes forever" he continued and Jak simply chuckled as he sat on the steps. Moments later Aaron came out with a bag in his hand. "It's that bag you got from that shop" Jak said as his dad walked passed him down the steps.

"More importantly…" Jackson eyed Aaron carefully. "What's in it?"

"You'll find out, be patient you" Aaron told him then turned to Jak. "You alright waiting there buddy?" Jak nodded happily and watched as his parents walked off the water's edge.

"Come on" Aaron spoke softly as he held his hand out for Jackson to take. Jackson smiled and with a nod he took Aaron's hand, his heart was pounding in his chest and the same time as Aaron he found himself stepping into the freezing water. It took their breaths away for a few seconds but they quickly adjusted.

"What's this about Aaron?" Jackson asked.

"I bought this" Aaron started as he slowly pulled out and revealed a wreath with small white flowers on it. "For those who were lost that night…and maybe as a way for us both to put some demons to rest"

Tears to his own surprise were running down Jackson's cheeks. "Oh Aaron…"

Aaron smiled nervously and looked away. "It's a stupid idea isn't it?" he asked quietly.

Jackson adamantly shook his head. "Hey gorgeous, of course it isn't" he told him as he pulled him into his arms. "It's a really thoughtful thing to do, but that won't exorcise my demons" he smiled as Aaron turned to face him, and he gently cupped his face. "Because you've already done that for me, you got me in the water and you're here with me and Jak, our little boy and he loves you as much as I love you, this is an amazing thought and it makes me love you even more, like I said, that night will never leave us but we can try with that wreath to put it to rest"

Aaron smiled with a slight nod. "I love you too, you have no idea Jackson"

"I do babe, I really do" Jackson told him softly as he stared into his eyes as the golden, almost red sunlight shone on his lovers face. "You're amazing"

"You are" Aaron shot back with a smirk.

"No you are" Jackson said with a chuckle.

Aaron laughed and nodded. "Alright, let's throw this" Jackson nodded and they both separated making a gap of about a metre. Aaron held on to the wreath with one hand as did Jackson, they smiled and exchanged a look at one another. That night had scarred them for life but despite everything that followed they were still together and living; people's lives that night were cut short and both men without having to say anything knew that they were living their life for them.

They began to swing the wreath and after three swings they let go sending it flying up in the air. Both men looked up following its path back down to the water several metres away as they found each other again and put one of their arms protectively around the other.

Aaron blew out a breath as tears ran down his cheeks, his lower lip was shaking and he could hardly see because of the tears but he blinked them away to clear his vision; but despite that he kept track of the wreath. He spoke quietly as Jackson tightened his hold of him "Rest in peace"

* * *

**TBC…**


	15. We Found Our Way

**AARON & JACKSON**

**-Six Years Later - 1918-**

**"We Found Our Way"**

* * *

_**Hey guys, this will be the final chapter of **_**1918**_**, I hope you enjoy it and thank you all for reading and also to my regular reviews who have taken time to do so, it's always appreciated I hope you all know that, without you lot I wouldn't have done the amount of stories that I have ! **_

"_**The rhythm of my heart is beating like a drum  
With the words I love you rolling off my tongue  
Never will I roam for I know my place is home…"**_

_**Song belongs to Rod Stewart  
**_

* * *

Christmas Eve, a time for families to come together as one but it was safe to say that the combined Walsh and Barton families have always been one, even throughout Aaron's six year absence and then continued to do so after his return and the months following. But there was a slight difference; they were all stronger now more than ever and it was because Aaron was back where he belonged and they couldn't ever go a day without him now, how they did while he was in prison was beyond them all.

During the months leading to Christmas after Jackson, Aaron and Jak's holiday Aaron had decided that he would take Jackson up on his offer of the garage which delighted Jackson and he set the ball rolling almost immediately, without telling Aaron he'd already found a suitable vacated space in town that could be the new home of Livesy Auto services, when Aaron had visited and checked it out he'd fell in love with the place instantly, Jackson gave the realtor the green light and the buy proceeded smoothly. It was safe to say that Jackson got a very long pleasurable thank you in bed that night.

The business hadn't been open that long really, just over a month now, it had taken a while to get the interior altered to the way Aaron wanted and needed it to be and of course that fell on to Jackson with that being his department, the work took a few weeks but it was worth it, then all the buying of equipment to repair the cars, tyres, everything out there to do with cars Aaron had to have it so the buying process for that took a while but eventually the business was ready for opening, the entire family had been there on that day, they were all so proud of him, yes he had help from Jackson and some of his contacts but at the end of the day Aaron would, after the opening be dealing with it all himself. Everyone would never forget that day but Chas especially wouldn't, he was her son and it was a special moment in his life which she was glad to have been there to see. Now just over a month into running the business it was doing well and word of the place had spread bringing in more custom which Aaron was thrilled by. On his first job, the first payment Aaron received he wanted to frame it which Jackson encouraged but Aaron then had seconds thoughts stating that they might need that money if the business didn't take off, and well it had and the bank cheque now proudly took its place in a frame on the mantel piece above the fire.

Aswell as Aaron's business opening Chas and Adam's house had finished being renovated after the fire. They both thanked Jackson over and over again as the work had been free but they hadn't known that until Jackson had made it clear when it was finished so the money they had saved for the job was able to be spent on more Christmas presents at the very last minute.

…

Jackson was in the kitchen preparing the vegetables and meat ready for the Christmas dinner, he had pans everywhere and the turkey covered ready to be put in the oven, he was in a bit of a fluster but everything was going smoothly. Happy and content with Jak playing in the back garden and Aaron asleep on the sofa he pressed on.

A while later he was pleasantly surprised by firm arms being wrapped around his waist and the rough tickling feel of stubble rubbing against the side of his neck. Jackson bit his lip, turned on instantly. "Hey sleepy head"

Aaron smiled. "Sorry gorgeous, I didn't mean to sleep, do you want a hand?" he asked as Jak came back inside and ran out along to the hallway and upstairs.

"No babe it's alright I'm almost done, tables all set and ready too"

"So I saw, you could have waited to lift that thing into the lounge you know, I wasn't at work all day yesterday anyway"

"Pfft, strong bloke like me didn't need help babe, strong as nails me" Jackson declared with a grin.

"Oh I know you're strong sexy, I'm just gutted I missed out on an opportunity to be taken on it" Aaron said with a devilish smirk.

"Oh well you know once we get the little guy off to bed, there's still time"

"No, I couldn't! Ruining the beautifully laid table" Aaron pulled a shocked face. "I'd never forgive myself"

Jackson turned his head to face Aaron while still in his arms. "I wouldn't worry about it, it can be laid again" he told him while keeping his eyes locked onto Aaron's, softness filled his tone he was seriously turned on.

…

In the Barton household Nathan was helping to put the Christmas tree up, well he saw it as his dad helping, he was in charge and very pregnant Chas chuckled as she watched and listened to Nathan ordering Adam around, telling him what to do and where to put things, if Adam so much as put a bauble in the wrong place that wasn't Nathan's idea of perfection well he certainly knew about it! Finally after almost two hours it was done and Adam was knackered. "I can't believe how bossy you are son you've tired me out"

"Well you're just getting old!" Nathan replied with a grin then stuck his tongue out.

Adam laughed and stood up. "You ready to put the star on the top?"

Nathan grinned excitedly and nodded at his dad who then leaned down and picked him up into his arms. Chas watched with tears in her eyes, she remembered doing that with Aaron when he was Nathan's age and younger, it brought back some lovely memories. Adam handed the star to Nathan and watched as he reached over and sat the base of it over the branch that was sticking up at the top. When he'd done it he excitedly hugged Adam. "Thank you dad, I love you"

Adam had to fight back a lump in his throat but his eyes started to fill with tears regardless, he kissed Nathan's head. "You're welcome son" he told him then put him back down and watched as he ran straight over to Chas.

"Mum! Look at the tree!" he told her excitedly.

Chas grinned and held both of his hands. "It's beautiful darling you did an amazing job"

Nathan smiled, he was very proud of himself. "Where's the presents then?"

Adam chuckled. "Uh, nice try buddy"

Nathan turned his head and scowled at his father.

"Woah, now I know what you mean…we have a little mini Aaron on our hands then"

Chas grinned happily. "Oh yes"

"I wasn't hinting you know" Nathan told him innocently, but his parents knew better than that. "Can I wait up for Santa? I want to meet Rudolph, do you realise how many kids at school would be jealous of me I'd be coolest boy in the school!"

Chas and Adam chuckled "No love you can't stay up cause if you do he'll know and he won't come, then you'll miss out on presents"

Nathan sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh okay then"

"Hey anyway mate, you're already the coolest boy in the school so you don't need to meet Rudolph"

"Hmm, I suppose" he agreed, happy with that.

"You looking forward to dinner at Aaron and Jackson's tomorrow?" Adam asked.

"Yeah! Will I get to take some toys?"

"Yeah course you can mate, and you and Jak can tell each other what you've got"

Nathan nodded. "I'm so excited!"

Adam and Chas smiled at each other. "Right then you two how about some food eh? Been making cakes and sandwiches all day for you! Got a little buffet ready" Chas said as she got up from the sofa with some help from her doting husband.

"I love your buffets" both boys told her at the same time.

She rolled her eyes as she led the way into the kitchen. "What are you two like eh?"

…

Walking upstairs to have a shower Jackson stopped by his bedroom door upon hearing rustling coming from in the room.

Jak's eyes widened when he heard footsteps and he quickly closed his fathers' wardrobe and he jumped up to his feet when Jackson walked in looking suspicious.

"Jak Walsh what are you doing?"

Jak shook his head quickly. "Nothing"

"Hmm yes you were" Jackson told him with a nod.

Jak sighed. "Okay" he dragged the word out. "I was looking for presents"

Jackson frowned. "Well there's none here, Santa has them"

Jak rolled his eyes. "Santa doesn't exist dad!"

Jackson then rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Who told you that?"

"Dad did dad" Jak told him matter of factly as if Jackson should have already known.

Jackson sighed and stormed out of the bedroom and walked across the landing to the top of the stairs. "Aaron!"

"Oops…" Jak muttered as he giggled.

"Argh looks like I'm in trouble" Aaron mumbled to himself as he walked along the hall to see Jackson on the landing. "Yes babe?"

"One word – Santa" he told him with a frown

Aaron opened his mouth to speak but instead of saying what he was going to he changed his mind. "Gotta go out now babe won't be long love you!" he called as he rushed to grab his jacket.

Jackson couldn't help but chuckle. "You little git!"

Aaron turned and looked up to him with a frown "Shush you and get him to bed, you know what I'm bringing back…" he spoke quietly so Jak couldn't hear.

"How is he going to sleep Aaron? He's dosed up on sugar the amount of sweets you've given him!"

"Yeah well I can't refuse a face like his now can I?"

"Hmm fair point; I'll do my best…Oh! And next time Livesy don't even bother answering questions about the toothy fairy or the Easter bunny because next time I might just have to strangle ya"

Aaron let out a laugh "Byeee!" he called out as he opened the door and left.

...

It was late evening and Aaron was sat on the edge of his and Jackson's bed with a towel wrapped around his waist letting himself dry, he had a collection of old photographs in his hands that he had found a few weeks earlier when they had decided to have a clear out. They were of him and Jackson, looking happy together just like they were now, then there was one of him holding Jak up in the air on the beach from the holiday a few months earlier, he smiled down at them and then placed them down and reached down onto his bedside table and picked up the chain with his ring on it given to him by Jackson six years before, he had never forgotten that night, when they'd sat outside in the garden and then he'd been given it by the most loving, precious man alive, he smirked and proudly put it around his neck and held it against his heart.

"Penny for them?" Jackson asked quietly when out of nowhere he appeared in the doorway.

Aaron looked across to his boyfriend with a smile. "Is he asleep?"

"Yeah and don't worry he has no idea about where you've been"

Aaron grinned. "Good, it's so cute isn't it?"

Jackson smirked. "It really is…I've left some water and food in a bowl so it should be alright"

Aaron nodded. "I've always been one for dogs but when I saw that cat I just thought Jak will love him" he beamed happily.

Jackson nodded and walked over and sat next to him. "He certainly will"

"Oh I…I got you something, I'd like to give it to you now if that's okay?"

Jackson nodded with a smile. "Of course babe but it's up to you"

Aaron nodded and turned and reached over to his drawer, opened it and pulled out a small black box; he turned and with a smile handed it over to Jackson.

Jackson looked over it curiously before opening it, Aaron's smile widened. "I-it's basically the same b-but the engraving, well it's a bit different" he told him as he watched Jackson pull out an identical ring on a chain. He swallowed hard, coming over nervous all of a sudden.

"I-I hope you l-"

Aaron was cut short by Jackson's lips colliding with his own, it was a kiss that lasted a while and lingered even long after. "Y-You like it then?"

"Babe, I love it…the engraving…and all I will say to it is, you're welcome I couldn't have ever given up on you and I never will, I mean that with all my heart Aaron" he told him with tears in his eyes.

Aaron's eyes were the same and he nodded with a smile. "Let me…" he said and he took the chain from Jackson and as he turned his head he was able to lock the clasp and the ring rested now against Jackson's heart. It was the closest they could get to marriage but if they could they both knew without saying a word that they would do it in a heartbeat.

…

A few hours later both Aaron and Jackson lay sweaty and breathless in each other's arms. Jackson smiled at Aaron. "I love you Aaron Livesy"

"And I love you Jackson Walsh" Aaron said with a grin. "This will be our first Christmas together" he told him and Jackson nodded. "I'm so sorry I missed out on six of them"

Jackson hugged him closer and kissed his head. "Well you're here now…and you'll see the boys grow up, you're little sister or brother…you ready for it all?" Jackson asked with a smirk.

Aaron smirked also "As long as they don't grow up like me then I'm ready for anything…" he told him with a grin then locked his lips onto Jackson's and they kissed passionately as the snow fell outside.

* * *

**The End…**


End file.
